Right choices and consequences
by Missthirdward
Summary: Set 15years ago, Alicia learns that her husband Peter Florrick (married 5 years with two children) has been cheating on her. The big question is, will the press and state find out about Chicago's youngest states attorney's infidelities. Will she divorce him and carry on with her life of being a fantastic lawyer and raising two very shy clingy children. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! A/W! ;)
1. Confrontation

**_This was just an idea that came to mind, I wanted to give have a perspective of Alicia as a mother when her children were only toddlers and also give a perception of her as a working mom and not the Alicia from the actual series where we see that she stopped working after Zach was born. This is very different from the series and I hope you like it! Please review your thoughts. _**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE GOOD WIFE. All credits go to the writers/creators of the show.** _

When she found out she was pregnant with Zach, Peter had proposed to her and gave her that big ring. They brought a big house in Highland Park and started their own little family. There was a time in her marriage where she thought everything was perfect, she had a loving devoted husband, an amazing little baby and a wonderful home. She had to admit that they probably rushed into things a little quickly after finding out that she was indeed pregnant. She had taken six months of maternity leave once the baby was born and then went back to work once she was ready. It was safe to say that the law firm she was working at Crozier, Abrams & Abbott was one of the biggest and most successful law firms in Chicago, its biggest competition was always maxed out against Stern, Lockhart and Gardner and Alicia loves the fact that six years out of law school, her best friend Will Gardner is already name partner at a successful law firm. They have both tried to keep in touch these last few years but with life and bad timing getting in the way they were both too busy to keep seeing each other on a regular basis.

When she found out she was pregnant, yet again with Grace she panicked. They weren't ready to have another child, they had just settled in with one year old Zach and both their jobs were extremely demanding. Peter had wanted her to stop working for a few years to raise the children and be a stay at home mom, she had thought thoroughly through the idea but refused it and thankfully she did because, otherwise four years later she would have found herself looking for a job once she was to find out that her husband was sleeping with hookers and betraying their marriage in more ways than one. In a way she was kind of glad from the fact that her marriage was over, she and Peter were never honestly truly happy with each other. They were both too young and had jumped in to things a little too quickly. He was always a wonderful and kind natured man towards her, he loved her and his children with all his heart but the pressure of being a political icon and devoting husband was just too extreme for him.

When she found out that Peter was indeed having an affair and confronted him about it she lost it, she screamed awful things to him and he just stood there, in their living room begging her for forgiveness, explaining that it was just a mistake after mistake after mistake. "What! You couldn't keep your pants sipped yet again Peter!". She screamed at him. Yes, this was the second time he cheated on her, the first time was several months after Zach was born, they were both stressed with a new born baby and demanding jobs that he couldn't handle it anymore and slept with one of his work colleagues. He literally begged Alicia to forgive him and for the sake of her marriage and new born child she accepted his offer to work on their marriage a little more. After that, she never once thought that he would do it again but she was wrong because he did and this time not just with one woman but many others. The only ordeal now that she has to keep an eye on is the press, if they even get a whiff of this, all hell will promptly break loose.

She was thankful that the children were with Jackie the afternoon she confronted Peter about his infidelities because she completely lost it. She had demanded a divorce the second she found out and Peter couldn't do anything to change her mind. She packed her and her children a suitcase full of clothes that were fitting for two nights away and told Peter she was driving to her parent's lake house and spending a weekend with her mother. He couldn't do anything but nod and keep his head down. Once Jackie had walked through the door with little Zach and Grace running towards their mother for afternoon hugs, she immediately noticed Alicia's suitcase besides the door and the tears in Alicia's eyes. After a quick tight hug with her children she had informed them that they were going to visit grandma Veronica for a couple of days and instructed them to go up to their rooms and pack their favourite toys and pillows for the trip. Once the kids were out of sight she turned her attention back to a curious confused Jackie and a miserable looking Peter.

"What is going on?" Jackie looked between her son and his wife.

"I'm going away to spend a couple of nights with my mother for the weekend" she muttered while walking towards the living room to grab her coat.

Jackie still didn't seem convinced as to Alicia's sudden need to disappear "What is going on" she demanded eyeing the other woman viciously "You're not one to just pack up and leave without an explanation"

Alicia looked between Jackie and Peter "Are you going to tell her or what?" she blurted out towards her husband while adjusting her coat and tying her hear into a pony tail, not really interested if Peter is going to tell her or not, she just wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

Peter looked at her apologetically demanding for her to let this go. "Your son has been having an affair" Alicia finally admitted, casually as if she just stated what shape the moon is tonight. Jackie's loud gasp confirms that she wasn't expecting this. She eyes her son up and down as if she's waiting for him to confirm and notices how he bows his head down ashamed.

"He's been sleeping with…. other woman for the past two years" Alicia confirms while strapping her hand bag against her shoulder.

"And what? You're packing up and leaving?" Jackie demands an answer.

"I'm taking my children to visit their grandmother for the weekend" she corrects.

"And then what!" Jackie snaps

"And then…" Alicia pauses looking at Peter's defeated and ashamed gaze. "We will be back home Sunday night, in time for Peter and me to be discussing the details"

"Details? What details"

"Divorce" she simply states and Jackie gasp horridly at the woman's words, then eyeing her son suspiciously. "It's okay mom, everything is okay" he tries to reassure but his tone sounds desperate and pleading on Alicia's behalf.

Before Jackie can respond they hear giggling coming from upstairs. Grace is the first to reach the stairs, carefully walking down them in case not to fall. Alicia walks over to the bottom of the stairs and smiles as her baby daughters eyes shine with adoration towards her mother. Her three year old has her blue blanket and teddy bear in one hand and a couple of bedtime story books in the other. "Mommy, I take teddy" Grace squeals happily as her mother lifts her into her arms and kisses her cheek. "Good baby, teddy can sleep with us tonight right?" Graces eyes widen with glee. "I sleep with mommy tonight?" she asks happily, her parents have been teaching her to sleep in her own bed in the last year so this is obviously a surprise.

Alicia smiles at her little one "Of course baby, mommy needs her cuddles." Out of the corner of her eye Alicia detects Peter bowing his head down ashamed at the fact that his wife is going to be sleeping in a completely different bed for tonight and probably for the rest of their lives. He will never be able sleep in the same bed as Alicia and the sudden realisation has hit him hard, there is nothing he can do and that's it. After all he already cheated on her once a few years ago and vowed to her that he would never ever do it again, this time there is absolutely nothing he can do, by the look of disappointed and grief in his wife's face she's already made her decision.

Alicia gently lays her daughter onto the ground "Go say goodbye to daddy" she whispers and Grace runs towards her father bowling into him as he lifts her up in the air. "Wooaahh! You're getting heavy" he exclaims while pulling her into a tight warm hug. After a good few seconds of embracing his daughter into a warm embrace and kiss against her head she quickly wiggles her way out of her father's arms running straight back to her mother. Grace and Zach have always had a thing for their mother, it's not a circumstance where they love their mother more than their father, it's just that they have always had a sentiment to be near Alicia and it shows each night where Grace and Zach prefer Alicia to put them to bed and read them a bedtime story.

Zach comes running down the stairs with a wide grin on his face and Alicia admires her son as his ruffled curly hair bolts up and down with every step he takes, he has already taken the prospect to put on his jumper although it's obvious he's had some struggle in zipping it up. He has his Thomas the tank engine mini train in his hand and baseball glove and ball in the other. Once he reaches his mother she kneels down to his height zipping his jumper while pecking his forehead with a quick kiss. "Already my little man." Zach nods his head while glancing between the three adults in the room and noticing the weird scary way his grandmother stares at his mother.

"You can't just leave, you have to talk. My son made a mistake! You can't punish him forever" Jackie interferes stepping closer to Alicia and the children. She ignores her mother in law and helps Grace shuffle into her coat while adjusting warm scarves and beanies to both her children to keep them warm. Alicia lifts her three year old into her arms but before she can make her way over to her suitcase Jackie blocks the passageway. "You can't just give up on your marriage! You're being selfish!" she spits back and Grace furrows her eyebrows curiously at Alicia. Peter quickly interferes, demanding Jackie to let it go and step out of the way, she does as he says but before Zach can follow Alicia in her footsteps Jackie pulls Zach by the arm making him jolt in alarm. "You can't take my sons children away from him!" she spits back and Alicia quickly jumps back, her motherly instinct bursting out.

"Let go of my son" she shrieks, trying her hardest to remain calm in front of her children. Grace wraps her arms tightly around Alicia's neck burying her face into her mother's shoulders and she shakes frightened by the way her grandmother's eyes fill with outrage.

"Mother, that's enough, let go" Peter demands moving towards his son. Jackie glares at Peter for a few seconds before releasing her grip on the little boy, watching him as he bolts into Alicia, wrapping his arms around her leg. Alicia slowly opens the front door pulling the suitcase outside on to the front porch while Zach makes his way to the car. Peter offers to take the suitcase but Alicia declines shaking her head and ignoring his gaze. She can't find it in her body to even look at his face. Peter gradually follows his wife to the car saying his last goodbye's to his children. When Alicia finishes buckling Grace into her seatbelt she moves towards the driving seat while Peter already has the car door open for her. "Please Alicia" he pleads to which she lightly shakes her head. "Not this time Peter" she whispers and he can do nothing but look down ashamed.

"Can you at least call me when you get there, so I know you've arrived safe?" he pleads

"I'll make sure the kids call you before bedtime, it's only an hour drive" she buckles her seatbelt in and closes the door while avoiding his gaze the whole time.

"Thank you" he replies and thank god the window is wined down or else he's pretty sure she would have slammed it right in his face. Alicia avoids him as he says goodbye to Zach and Grace with a quick kiss and hug and with that she reverses out of the driveways giving Peter one last look of disappointment before driving away. Oddly she finds it strangely bizarre that she feels absolutely nothing, they both let everything out on the table an hour ago and now she doesn't feel a thing for what he has done. Maybe an hour ago she was full of anger and rage but as she glances through the rear view mirror in the car and admires how Zach and Grace interact she realises that the only thing that matters in her life at the moment is her children and their safety and happiness. She understands that the next few weeks are probably going to be full of tears and confused little children but the only thing she can do, the only choice she has is to explain as lovingly and thoroughly as possible.

_**Please review me your thoughts, I've erased, rewritten, rephrased so much in this story because I'm never satisfied with the writing so go easy on me. Hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon… **_


	2. The Lake House

**_Thank you for the reviews, please keep sending them in. This chapter is very long and lovey dovey ;) also its long because I wont be able to update in the next few days due to busy schedules. I do not own the good wife, all rights go to the fantastic writers and creators of the show. _**

When she arrives at her parents' house (now mothers house) after the divorce several years ago her father moved out and moved to Ohio to live, she still keeps in touch with him and he still visits Chicago regularly, he's another person who she will have to inform about the separation. Its all becoming real.

The sun has already disappeared and is replaced with a dark warm sky filled with blurry bright stars. She remembers the lake house from when she was a kid, her parents would bring her and Owen here for the holidays back when they were children and she and her brother have had many memories here and she hopes to see Grace and Zach experiencing the same thing which under the circumstances, she and her children will probably be spending a lot of time here.

"Were here, were here, were here!" Zach exclaims happily.

Alicia laughs lightly at her oldest "That's right my little man, were here" she opens the car door and is met by her mother making her way towards the car her arms outstretched.

"Alicia" she exclaims happily pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hi mom" she replies standing awkwardly in her mother's embrace. Alicia quickly lets go, opening the car door for Zach and leaning over to unbuckle Graces seatbelt. Once both kids are out of the car Veronica pulls both children into a rather tight hug, exclaiming happily that she has presents ready inside. Alicia motions for her mother to take the children inside getting them out of the cold while she grabs her and her children's belongings.

An hour later, both Zach and Grace have been bathed and dressed in their pyjamas. Alicia had asked her mother if she could call Peter for the kids claiming that she had to jump in the shower and was too busy to do it herself. She knew that Peter would probably want to talk to her on the phone so she stayed in the shower for as long as possible taking her time while the kids said their goodnights and sweet dreams over the phone. Veronica had noticed the dried up tear stained cheeks on her daughters face and when she noticed how Alicia refused to talk to Peter on the phone she knew right away there was something going on and was planning on talking about it, once the kids fell asleep.

Grace is currently tucked under her mother's arm sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV while Zach is sitting on the floor in front of Veronica playing with his toys. Graces eyes are beginning to flutter tiredly while Zach is done playing and has climbed up on top of the couch laying his head Alicia lap while she plays with his hair. "I think it's bedtime for my little princess and prince" she ruffles her sons hair.

"I still sleep with momma?" Grace faces her mother's green eyes.

"Of course baby" she rubs her thumb over Graces soft smooth skin.

"Me too" Zach says worried lifting himself up from his mother's lap.

"You too!" she exclaims happily "That means I will get extra cuddles in bed tonight" she tickles them both to which they giggle uncontrollably at. They may be very shy kids but when they're surrounded by family they're an open book. With both toddlers saying goodnight to Veronica, Zach running straight up stairs to get ready for the 30 whole minutes that his mother gives to him and his sister each night, reading bedtime stories. Alicia makes her way up stairs with Grace in her arms and walks into the guest bedroom taking in the sight of her five year old son sitting in the middle of the large king size bed with a book in his hand. She slips Graces slippers off her little feet and hops into the middle of the bed, both children tucked under her arms reading their favourite night-time story, where the wild things are.

By the time she has finished reading, Graces eyes are fluttering tiredly once again while Zach's is doing the same.

"Momma?" Zach says hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Why was Grandma Jackie being mean before?" She was hoping she wouldn't have to have this discussion with her oldest but when it comes to Jackie, you are bound to end up in a complicated situation and then having to explain it to your five year old and three year old later on, after all it isn't the first time Jackie has done something similar to this.

"Well" she sighs "Daddy and I had a little fight and Grandma wanted you and your sister to stay home with her while I visited Grandma Veronica" she tries her best to explain the honest truth.

Both Zach and Grace's grip tighten on their mother and Alicia finds herself holding them extra tight. "But I would never leave you guys, you know that right" she faces both her children's worried faces. "Promise?" Zach's voice is a whisper and it breaks her heart to think that her son is worried of his mother abandoning him.

She gently pulls both children onto her lap and locks eyes with them. "I promise" she states resolutely. "I love you two more than anything or anyone in the entire world and I would never ever leave without you guys. Both of you are all I'll ever need and want" she strokes each ones cheek. "I love you" she repeats, her eyes glistening with tears. "I love you too momma" Zach snuggles into her chest while Grace does the same "I love you more than all the teddy bears in the world mommy" Grace replies into her mother's chest and Alicia exhales with happy laugh. For a three year old who loves her teddy bears this is quite the statement, although Alicia has no doubt in her daughter's words she wonders if her three year old actually knows how big the world is.

Switching the bedside lamp off and tucking her two toddlers into bed she snuggles beside Grace who is etched in the middle and waits for them to fall asleep and it doesn't take long considering it only takes a few deep breaths and eyes to fully shut for them to finally fall into a deep sleep. She admires how her daughter's chest puffs up and down with every breath she exhales. She admires how her son voices quiet snoring noises that she is only ever able to hear and the way he buries his nose into the pillow that Alicia has brought from home so he can sense her smell, she finds this particularly adorable. She quietly pads her way out of the room and makes her way down stairs exhaling with a deep sigh as she slumps against the couch. It's been a long day.

"What happen?" Veronica's tone of worry comes from behind the living room, she walking towards the couch with two glasses of wine, handing one over to Alicia who gladly accepts.

"Let me guess, you and Peter had another argument so you had enough and decided to escape for a couple of days?... Yep, thats right" she knocks back half her glass of wine.

"Mother" Alicia pleads deciding that she's not in the best mood to drink wine and quite frankly she doesn't have the energy to consume anything that is associated with alcohol. She places the wine glass on the coffee table and leans back against the couch propping her feet on the table.

"I could see it the moment you arrived Alicia" Veronica's tone of curiosity and worry is unbearable. "The dried up tears in your eyes and the red cheeks were hard to avoid not to mention you refused to talk to your own husband when he requested you when I called him for the kids" she trails off.

"He was having an affair" she simply states as if she's just stated the time of night, her attention focused on the television.

Veronica absorbs her daughter's words and behaviour with a light gasp before responding. "Well that's no surprise" she says blankly while taking another sip of wine.

"Affair's" Alicia corrects herself for her own sanity.

"What do you mean affairs?"

"Hookers, work colleagues, etcetera" she shrugs, her eyes still avoiding her mothers.

Veronica shakes her head frustratingly. "Are you going to divorce him?" it's not really a question but more of an expectation.

"Yes." Alicia's voice trembles a little and she finds herself having to hold back the tears.

Veronica can read by the expression in her daughter's eyes that she's not looking forward to the divorce aspect. Not because she is still in love with the scumbag but because she knows just how much this will harm Zach and Grace, probably because she has been through the same experience except her parents separated at an age where both Owen and Alicia were old enough to understand. Zach and Grace are barely children but rather babies.

"Darling" Veronica touches her daughters shoulder gaining her attention. "I know this is hard for you, I know you don't want to hurt Zach and Grace in anyway but you will get through this. You are a powerful independent smart young woman and not to mention strikingly beautiful. Do you have any idea what I was doing at your age?" she trails off.

"Mom" Alicia shakes her head in frustration.

"You are a wonderful mother to those two cute wonderful children of yours Alicia" she assures her, this time her voice more stable and serious. "They couldn't have asked for a more better one and if you ask me, I've seen them happier when you're happy and you are clearly not happy and they can sense that." The tears in Alicia's eyes slowly begin to cascade down her cheeks and Veronica pulls her into her chest. "I don't know what to do mom" she cries into her mother's chest and Veronica can't do anything but sooth her and promise that things will be better, one day.

The next morning she wakes to the early sunrise and chilly air coming from outside, disadvantages of living by a lake is that it's always cold in the mornings. Her daughter is nestled in bed between her and Zach, her head resting on Alicia's chest just above her heart. Alicia strokes her three year old daughter's brown curls while staring at the ceiling. Both Zach and Grace are still sound asleep which is odd because they are usually up and about seven a clock on a Saturday morning. Deciding that she can no longer get back to sleep, she gently untangles herself out of her daughter's embrace placing soft kisses on Graces forehead before making her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning darling!" Veronica voices from the kitchen enthusiastically.

"Morning mom, you're up early" she sits on the counter and observes her mother as she prepares batter for what she can only assume is for pancakes.

"I went for my morning walk this morning and just finished a shower. Coffee is on the kitchen island"

Alicia moans gratefully as she pours herself a cup of hot strong coffee. "So what do you have planned for the day?" Veronica states eagerly.

Alicia groans drowsily. "I don't know, I might take the kids for a walk near the lake later on"

"Well, I was thinking I could take them to town with me today. There's a carnival thing happening at the park, it would be good to take them out for a while." She sets the first set of pancakes on the counter.

"Yea sure. Just don't give them too much candy, Grace can go pretty crazy" she explains.

"How'd you sleep?" Veronica notices the strain in her daughter's body language.

Alicia shrugs her shoulders "It was okay. Grace's arms were wrapped around me all night so it wasn't the most comfortable sleep I've had" she grins as she remembers her daughters little arms wrapped around her stomach while Alicia's nose nestled in her hair inhaling her scent all night.

"They're such good kids, you and your brother used to drive me crazy at that age. You two were always strangling each other's throats. Zach and Grace are the complete opposite, they're like two peas in a pod" she smiles.

Alicia lightly shakes her head grinning "They have their moments of fighting but they're both extremely sensitive towards each other especially Zach, he can get really protective-it's adorable really" she explains.

"That's exactly what you were like with your brother" Veronica recalls "You used to chase the bullies away and do everything you could possibly do to keep him out of trouble." She recalls the memories.

Alicia smiles at the memory while spinning her mug around in circles lost in a haze. Her mother's voice brings her back to reality. "Alicia, are you alright" she touches her arm gaining the other woman's attention.

She locks her eyes on her mother's hand that is covered over hers. "I just found out my husband has been sleeping not just with one woman but with many more for the last two years, my marriage is over and I have no idea how to inform my kids that their parents are separating. Yea, everything's just grand" she mumbles.

"You should have the day to yourself-clear your head and analyse what you're going to do next. I'll take the kids out for the day and bring back dinner later on" she offers to which Alicia nods her head agreeably and thankful.

"You are a beautiful woman Alicia, don't let Peter's infidelities make you think otherwise." This is what Veronica is worried from the look of exhaustion and grief on her daughters face, to the world, Alicia's mask of beauty and indifference would suggest otherwise but a mother is always the first to recognise her daughter's worries.

Alicia nods her head, 100% positive of Veronica's words. "I know that mom, and that's not what I'm worried about. I feel like I've wasted five years on a marriage that was always set to blow and crumble." She explains "I never pictured myself getting a divorce, especially only after five years"

Veronica gathers it in and finally understands her daughter's point of view. She squeezing Alicia's hand "You'll figure it out, your strong. And I'm always here if you need anything" she assures to which Alicia nods and squeezes back grateful.

They hear footsteps walking down the stairs and see a little one socked Grace and a ruffled haired Zach. "Good morning my sweethearts" Alicia opens her arms up to Grace who immediately wraps her arms around her mother's neck, resting her head on Alicia's shoulder. Meanwhile Zach makes his way over to his grandmother who props him up onto the chair-setting a plate of pancakes and strawberry's in front of him while kissing his forehead with morning kisses. "Grandma made pancakes" Alicia whispers to Grace stroking her chubby cheek. "Momma have pancakes too?" Grace's grip tightens as Alicia begins to set her down. Maybe spending a day without her mother or father isn't such a great idea. She sets Grace on her lap instead and begins to feed herself and her three year old. "Grandma is going to take you two out for the day" she asserts her children to which Grace and Zach lock eyes for moment before glancing worriedly at their mother.

"Were going to have fun!" Veronica asserts enthusiastically. "Starting with the carnival at the park and then will visit the zoo." Both Zach and Graces eyes widen at the mention of both activities. Grace bounces excitedly on her mother's lap "Can we go on the rides at the carnival, please" she pleads happily. "Of course darling, anything you want." Veronica replies cheerfully.

Alicia laughs as she watches her two toddlers and her mother talk happily about the day's events. She helps Grace dress for the day and brushes both Zach and his sister's hair before they leave. Veronica promises to be home before 5 and the first thing Alicia does once they leave is probe straight into the best possible lawyers there is out there for the divorce. If any of this information was to be leaked out to the press or anyone for that matter there would be a huge mass of reporters and photographers following Alicia's every step. There are still many issues that she has to deal with at the moment and many more discussions she will have to have with Peter dealing with the children and everything else. But she knows if she really wants to do this which she does, first and foremost she will have to contact a different law firm other than the current one she is working at and hire someone trustworthy and good.

Sitting at the kitchen counter with a list of Chicago's top law firms set out on a piece of paper, a certain name catches her attention. Stern, Lockhart and Gardner. She's seen them handle political associated clients before and she knows if there's any lawyer on the planet that she could fully trust it would be Will Gardner. After all they were best friends in law school and know each other in an out, she's safe to say that he probably knows her more than Peter does and that's saying something...

The last time she had a decent long conversation with Will was probably at least a year ago. They work in the same area but their lives are both so busy especially hers, and so they've never really had the chance to catch up. She's sure he would have someone in mind at his law firm that is capable of handling her case.

She wonders if he will be at work considering it's a Saturday but dials the number of his office anyway and reaches his assistant. "Yes, Mr Gardner is here but he's just got into a partners meeting" the voice of the young woman sounds agitated, probably of the fact that she has to work on a Saturday morning.

"Okay, can you tell him that Alicia Florrick called and if he could phone this number when he's free please." There's a loud bang and a short curse through the phone and she can only assume that the young woman has knocked into something.

"Of course Mrs Florrick…" she hesitates "I'll let Mr Gardner know as soon as his meeting is finished."

"Ok, thank you" Alicia hangs up and begins the rest of the day trying to finish off some of the files she had brought in from work and surprisingly by the end of the day she manages to complete it all.

* * *

**_Hope you like it. Please review! your thoughts are appreciated. Ill try update the next chapter as soon as possible. _**


	3. Old friends

**Sorry for the long update although its only been 3 days lol. Promise to update the next chapter soon. I completely forgot what I wanted to say about this chapter, my mind is so lost right now. Please please review!**

Will groaned in relief as the partners meeting was finally coming to an end. Jonas Stern was leaving the firm which meant Will and Dianne were left handling the law firm themselves and that resulted in so many meetings and discussions amongst the partners on cases, even in the weekends. As soon as the meeting finished Dianne requested for Will and Kalinda to meet in her office to discuss some of the final information regarding a case and once the assembly in Dianne's office was over he was just about to leave as his assistant Wendy knocked on the door gaining their attention.

"I'm sorry Mr Gardner, Judge Parks called and left a message" She handed him a note to which he read and groaned frustratingly, apparently their basketball game was cancelled tonight due to the players being unable to make it. "Okay, thank you Wendy" he excused her.

"Oh and Alicia Florrick called for you while you were in the meeting, she requested for you to call her on this number" she handed him another note.

That name caught everybody's attention. The states attorney's wife calling you on a Saturday morning is certainly a surprise. "Alicia?" he furrows his eyebrows. "When did she call?"

"Uh, about 2 hours ago"

He nods his head. "Okay, thank you" he excuses her, his eyes locked on the number written on the piece of paper. He recalls several of the numbers that her home landline holds and they definitely don't match to this one. Once his assistant leaves Dianne jumps instantly eyeing him curiously, especially because apparently Will knows the states attorney's wife and calls her on a first name basis.

"Do you know her" Dianne lifts an eyebrow curiously.

"Who?" he tries to act dumbstruck.

"Alicia Florrick"

Will nods his head a slight grin appearing on his face. "We went to law school together" he explains

"Have you met her?" he asks her out of curiosity to which Dianne shakes her head.

"No, but I've seen her in court" she pauses "she's outstanding." She finally replies and Will smirks nodding his head agreeably. Dianne doesn't usually praise other lawyers but he knows her words are absolutely true, Alicia is fantastic, at everything.

"She's the states attorney's wife" Kalinda cuts in curiously although it's not really a question but rather for clarification.

Yes, unfortunately. Will thinks to himself. "Yes" he repeats except leaving the unfortunately bit out. What he really wants to say is yes she's married to that scumbag who doesn't deserve her. Yes they have children together, and yes her children are cute and the spitting image of her beautiful face, not to mention her children mean the world to her and she reminds him of a supermodel except more along the lines of supermodel slash super mom. He could go on about her for days.

"Is there anything else Dianne" he stands up clutching the piece of paper in his hand. Dianne lightly shakes her head dismissing them both. Once he reaches his office he slumps against his desk chair, he's not used to wearing jeans and sneakers with a casual top in his office because he only ever wears suits. He dials the number that his assistant has carefully written out and after a few long beeps the line is finally cut by someone answering the phone. "Hello?" it's a rushed absent-minded hello. It's funny how hello is the first thing people say while answering the phone, they don't actually mean to say hello it's just a catch phrase that people have inherited because they have nothing else to say.

He recognises her voice immediately, a smile appearing on his lips. "Imagine the faces of my work partners, when my assistant mentions out of the blue that Alicia Florrick called for me, I swear Dianne Lockhart nearly fell out of her seat" he jokes and realises that he's missed her more than he thought.

He hears her chuckle and smiles leaning against his chair. He ignores the curious look coming from Dianne whose office is just across from his who's probably noticed the huge grin on his face across the room.

"Well then you can imagine my surprise when I learnt that you were actually in the office on a Saturday morning. What happen to having a life Will? Or is basketball season over already?" she replies and can feel the smile on his face through the phone.

"How are you?" he asks genuinely interested and furrows his eyebrows as she struggles to reply.

"Good" she replies out of habit. "And you?"

"Good" he chuckles. "What can I do for you?" he voices sarcastically.

"Send me a plane" she jokes. "What?" he laughs.

"Nothing, I'm out at my mother's lake house and my mom has taken the kids out for the day, leaving me bored and watching the clock tick by" she groans in frustration.

"You could try fishing?" Will suggest "Oh no wait, maybe that's not such a good idea, you might fall off the boat again" he teases remembering the summer back in their college years where Alicia had dragged her best friend out with her to her parents lake house complaining that she didn't want to go back home to an awkward house considering her parents were separated and were planning to divorce. Nevertheless, Alicia was grateful that he was willing to come because he managed to actually make her enjoy the holiday rather than hate it.

"I didn't fall off, you deliberately moved the boat so I could fall off" she defends herself laughing along with him. "Anyway, there was a reason for me calling"

"I knew it. How can I be of assistance?" he says sarcastically and she giggles.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something, face to face though. I was thinking lunch, Monday? I don't get back home till tomorrow afternoon" she explains.

"Sure, lunch sounds great. Is everything all right?" the tone of worry in his voice reminds her of her mother's when she called her yesterday afternoon notifying that she and the kids were on their way for the weekend and hadn't explained anything further than just 'I'm driving up to your house tonight and bringing the kids with me, be there in a few hours'.

"Yes, everything's fine" she tries to sound convincingly enough but fails miserably.

"What is it Alicia? You have to tell me or else the thought will just bother me for the rest of the weekend" he explains and hears her chuckle on the other line.

"You don't have to worry, its better if I talked to you face to face. I'm in need of some assistance…. Well advice or something like that." She groans at her inability to produce the proper words. My marriage is over and I'm divorcing my husband, I've called you because I want to hire your law firm as my divorce attorney. Yep, talking face to face is a better option.

"Advice? Alicia Cavanaugh asking me for advice?" he acts astonished.

"Oh shut up. Just meet me at the restaurant across from the courthouse Monday morning" she smirks "Eleven a clock alright with you?"

"Yea sure. How have you been? Really?" He pleads to hear more than just 'good' because its been a long time. They have bumped into each other in court over the year but they've never had the chance to actually talk for more than five minutes.

"Me? Uhhh" she hesitates and he lifts an eyebrow, his expression slowly turning into worry.

"That doesn't sound good" he interrupts, he's known her long enough to recognise slight hesitation and unhappiness in her voice.

"Yea, it's been a long couple of days" she slumps against the chair throwing her pen on top of the files she's on and folding her arms.

"You're mothers driving you crazy?" she laughs lightly at his comment.

"No, actually, she's been great. It's not her I'm having problems with" she groans and he wonders if it's Peter. "Anyway, I should let you go, see you Monday and don't be late!" she orders light-heartedly to which he chuckles.

"I won't and I look forward to it, tell your mother I said hi, that's if she remembers me"

"I don't think she will ever forget who you are" she smirks "I definitely wouldn't forget the guy who dragged my daughter home drunk and carried her to bed." She grunts at the memory and then smiles as he burst into laughter.

"I'm surprised you still remember that"

"I'm surprised myself, although it's pretty hard to forget considering my mother tends to enjoy recalling the memory more than I would like." He beams into a wide smile and realises that he's missed these little jokes and conversations they have with each other. Before he can respond he hears a sound similar to someone opening the porch door and then a little sweet voice shrieking happily the word mommy in the background. "I have to go Will, I'll see you Monday?"

"Can't wait, see you Alicia" he responds and secretly admires the little voice of a little boy in the background exclaiming happily about his day.

"Ok, bye Will." She smiles as she hangs up and then is forced by the reality of her children's happy faces, this is a sight Alicia will never get tired of. Grace is holding a rather big teddy bear, her smile couldn't be anymore wider while Zach is holding a half chewed toffee apple and his hands are all sticky.

"Mommy, mommy! I got a toffee apple" Zach cheers happily sticking his hands out to his mother.

"I can see that my handsome boy" Alicia lifts Zach up onto the sink assisting him to wash his hands while Veronica walks in with two bags of grocery shopping, two boxes of pizza and a pack of flowers.

"Did you have fun?" Alicia asks little Grace while in the process of wiping her son's sticky hands and toffee covered mouth. Grace nods her head happily as she sits on the couch playing with her new and rather big teddy bear.

"How was your day?" Veronica sighs happily as she unpacks the shopping and searches for a vase to assist the flowers. Alicia sets her son back onto the ground and watches him as he runs to his sister's side grabbing the toys and setting them out on the floor. "Good, I managed to get some work done and found a possible law firm who can handle the divorce" she speaks quietly so that little ears won't be able to hear even though her children probably have no idea what a divorce means.

"Well that's a great first step, do you know who you're going with?"

"Who I'm going with?"

"Law firms"

"Ah, well I've arranged to be meeting with a friend who I know I can trust and hopefully he will have some ideas." She says while packing the rest of her files away so she can set the table up for dinner.

Veronica pauses. "What friend?"

"Will" she smiles "He's name partner now at one of the top law firms in the city, he's just gotten promoted several months ago and his department in family law is quite good." She explains.

Veronica's eyes shoot open "I remember him" she beams and Alicia tries to suppress an eye roll. "You two went to law school together right? How wonderful. I always thought you two would make a great couple."

Alicia sighs, shaking her head in frustration. "Mother that is the last thing on my mind….."

Veronica rolls her eyes "I know that Alicia, but I'm just saying, you need to get out there, have some fun. Peter's had his fun, now have yours" she proposes and Alicia tries to fight the slight urge to strangle her.

"Mother" she pleads annoyed and frustrated. Veronica preserves her own sanity by pulling her hands up defending her previous words. "I know, I know Alicia, It was just a thought."

Alicia doesn't say anything further but leaves it at that. Deciding that it's too early in the day to feel like drinking a whole bottle of wine, after all its only five a clock in the afternoon. She walks over to Zach and Grace sitting beside them and admiring how well they interact, Grace giggling at her older brother as he places her teddy bear's mouth all over her face, placing imaginary kisses. "Zach is silly mommy" Grace looks up to her mother and sees her mommy's green eyes shine with adoration. She loves the way her mommy looks at her because it makes her feel loved.

Alicia brushes her son's hair while stealing a quick kiss away from his cheek. "Yes, he is baby. Did you two have fun with Grandma?" Both Zach and Grace nod their heads happily and Alicia lays down beside them propping her elbow for support. "We're going back home tomorrow afternoon" she replicates. She doesn't know what to expect from her husband the moment she opens the door, probably more apologies and pleadings for another chance.

"Will Grandma Jackie be there?" Zach's expression is sad and confused. Alicia's heart breaks every time she sees her children with these similar gazes. She brushes his hair behind his ear. "I don't know baby" she whispers honestly.

"I don't want to go back home momma, it's fun here" he whispers disappointed.

"I know sweetheart but we have to go back home, we have school and kindie to get back to. And your daddy misses you. But I promise we will have some fun at home too" she explains and he nods his head. One of the things Alicia has admired about Zach is that no matter what, he always listens to his mother, in arguments or little disputes she's always the one who's able to calm him and set things straight.

"Can we come back another day?" Zach proposes. "Of course darling" she replies and Grace and Zach's little eyes widen with joy.

When Alicia thinks about it she realises that yes, she and the kids will probably be visiting the lake house more often in the next few months, probably to get away from the press and constant photographers who will, in no doubt be following her every step. Political scandals in Chicago are common and with a political wife divorcing her husband for no reason is sure to be one of the biggest political scandals of the year.

They eat dinner at the table and later on Alicia takes her children outside near the lake to watch the sun go down and admire the seagulls as they pounce around the water. They lay there cuddled up in a blanket, Grace sitting on her mother's lap, her cheek rested against Alicia's breast while Zach cuddles into Alicia from the side. She suddenly feels very lonely, even with her two beautiful children sitting by her side she wants someone to be there with her and enjoy the comfort and intimacy. She wants someone to cuddle into as she watches the sun set, she wants to feel that intimacy that she has craved for so long. The sudden realisation has hit her hard, particularly because she's never had that with Peter, she's never really wanted that with Peter. Of course she's enjoyed cuddling into him now and then but it's never been a matter of do I want to? Rather than I just should, because he's my husband and you do that type of thing with your husband.

It's sad to think that there are people out there who do things for others sake rather than their own. Like staying with your cheating husband for an example, remaining in an unhappy marriage because of the children's sake or because you feel like you have no choice.

It's sad to think that there are woman out there who get dragged up on the stand alongside their husbands like Clinton or Spitzer and have no choice but to stand there and take the flashing cameras and loud voices and tiny little cotton buds left in the inside of your husband's blazer.

She doesn't want to be that woman and even though the press have no idea of Peter's infidelities she knows that it will come out eventually, it always does. Veronica was right, she's a strong smart independent woman and even under the current circumstances of wanting to just crumble and feel ashamed of what her marriage has become, that word strong means something to Alicia Florrick's vocabulary. She has two beautiful children who mean the absolute world to her and if she can't stand up for herself she can certainly stand up for them even if that means standing on her own two wobbly feet with two shy and clingy toddlers and a demanding job.

**Please review**


	4. Three steps to a plan

The next day Alicia and the kids arrived home around six a clock at night, she made sure to feed them and dress them in their nightwear back at the lake house before she left so she wouldn't have to do it at home. As expected Grace and Zach were pretty tired when arrived home, Alicia settled them on the couch in front of the TV and tended hot chocolates with marshmallows on the top while they watched some Disney movie on television. She made her way back to the kitchen where Peter was sitting on the bench, the moment she walked back in he set his laptop down, his attention focused on her. "We need to talk" his tone pleading and desperate. She sighs while leaning against the counter.

"Alicia"

"Don't, Peter don't, I don't want to hear it" her face slowly turning into anger and disgust. He stares at his wife in shock for a few seconds before coming up with the right words to approach the topic.

"What do you want from me then Alicia? I don't want to lose you, I'll do anything, please." He pleads once again and moves towards her, she can barely look him in the face so she keeps her gaze focused on the scattered files of Peter's on the counter. The moment he touches her forearm she jolts away, shoving him off and shaking her head in disgust, tears begin to full up in her eyes but she manages to keep them hidden.

Peter stares at his wife's back as she walks away towards the window her gaze fixed on the dark night sky of the outside world. "There is nothing you can do Peter" she admits.

"You know what I realised yesterday?" she states completely off topic.

She turns her form around to face him, this time looking him straight in the eye. "While I sat with _our _children near the lake and watched the sun set down I cuddled into them and realised that we, you and I never had that" she clarifies and Peter's expression couldn't be any more confused. "We never enjoyed cuddling into each other while watching a movie or watching the sunset not that we did that sort of thing. My point is, with you and I, we rushed into things" he shakes his head disagreeably but before he can interrupt she cuts in "When I found out I was pregnant with Zach you and I hadn't even been dating for more than a year. You proposed to me a week later and we got married six months later. After that we were too focused on being parents and working that everything else became a haze. We didn't even have time to meet with friends, if we weren't working we were looking after the kids or rushing around trying to get things done." She folds her arms and sighs before continuing the most important bit of her conversation.

"We never had those moments of cuddling into each other's warmth because it was never a desire for us to do that, we loved each other and had our moments but it was never anything more. I don't want to live that life anymore Peter. And even if we do give this another chance, if I give you another chance, who knows what will happen in the next few years. I don't want to come home to find out that my husband has cheated on me yet again, I don't want to end up on national television humiliated for the rest of my life." By now the tears in her eyes have filled and are no longer able to be held in, she looks up towards the ceiling in exhaustion, this is probably one of the most emotional and heart breaking conversations she has ever had.

Peter takes in her words and leans against the counter opposite her and folding his arms. "The last thing I ever wanted was for you and the kids to be hurt Alicia"

"I know that" she mumbles honestly. "But I don't think I would be able to handle going back to that life again Peter, trying to live happy when we could be happy on our own" she hesitates "Which is why I've chosen a possible law firm for my divorce attorney"

Peter's eyes widen in surprise yet again and shock "You have?"

She nods her head and swallows the big nervous lump set in her throat. "Yes, I'm meeting….. someone tomorrow morning and will be discussing the basics before I decide on anything first and foremost"

He shakes his head frustratingly "Alicia, are you hearing yourself? You can't just go and hire yourself a divorce attorney, do you have any idea what will happen to my career if anyone finds out about us separating. Your's as well as my face will be all over television." He spits back aggravated making the blood in her cells boil with anger.

"Do you not know me at all Peter?" she raises her voice "Of course I know what the magnitudes are of anyone finding out about us! I haven't been living under a rock for the last five years and I certainly haven't just gone to any law firm." she inhales the breath that she's been desperately holding in from yelling.

"Which is why I've arranged a meeting with Will and he will hopefully have some ideas of how to handle the shit that your political careeris about to put me through in the next few months"

He takes it in and the sudden realisation of her words have hit him hard, especially the _shit that your political career is about to put me through in the next few months _part and particularly the part of her mentioning Will is certainly alarming.

"Will Gardner? That's who you're meeting with tomorrow?"

She exhales exhaustedly "Yes Peter that is who I am meeting with tomorrow" she voices sarcastically "Would you like me to tell you the dates and times when we will be meeting or is that not enough to satisfy your ego?"

This time he is the one to raise his voice "Listen to yourself!" he spits back "I didn't want this to happen! I never wanted our marriage to be ruined and I certainly didn't want you to feel such disgust towards me." He declares which just makes her frustrated even more. By now they have both forgotten that their children are in the other room and are both on the verge of screaming at each other.

"There you go again Peter! It's all about _you_ and what _you_ never wanted and how _you_ feel. What about our children Peter? How do you think they are going to feel once their parents separate and their whole worlds turn upside down, did you ever once think about them or me when you were in bed with that whore of yours? Did you ever once think of how your children may feel when they see their mother and father arguing or witness me crying on my mother's lap?" Alicia's last admission was probably the tip of the ice berg for her husband, her words are absolutely true and she hit the nail of the coffin with that last one.

He looks down at the ground grasping her words "I'm sorry I…" he dithers but before he can continue little footsteps pad through the kitchen. They both turn their heads towards a little teary eyed Grace and sad looking Zach. "Mommy and Daddy fighting" Grace murmurs quietly and Alicia takes immediate action, moving towards them and kneeling down to their height. "Aw baby I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, it was just a little fight" she tries her best to explain. Grace leans into her mother, resting her head on top of Alicia shoulder and drawing little patterns on her mother's back. Alicia does the same, kissing and padding her daughter's hair while gazing at her five year old son who's also leaning into his mother but his gaze fixed indifferently on his father.

"We should get you two to bed, you both look tired" Alicia says gesturing for Peter to assist her in taking their children upstairs. He nods his head and moves towards Zach and Grace "Mommy's right guys, it's been a long day." he misses the 'for all of us bit out' but Alicia can tell that he wanted to add it in there.

Later on that night Alicia and Peter both finally sat down civilly, admitting their differences and problems towards their marriage and then finally discussing the basics of the divorce arrangements and living preparations. Peter had admitted that he wasn't interested in having the house because it held to much memories and that he was willing to move out in the next couple of months once everything was settled into at least are steady pace. They both knew that the press weren't going to let this slip away in a couple of weeks and that their faces would probably be television for months.

And there it was, their plan. First step was to contact a possible firm who would be trustworthy and capable of handling the case which Alicia had already done except she had to actually explain it out to Will before asking him if she would be able to trust his firm and she really hoped that the outcome would be just that, because if otherwise she would have to find the time and energy to look into another firm and in her current circumstance, that wasn't an option.

The next step after that, was to tell the children and of it course it would be the most heart breaking one, especially for Alicia. She's always hated seeing her children hurt, she would travel across the ends of the earth to make sure her children lived a happy and healthy life. She and Peter have no idea on how their little children may take the news of their mommy and daddy not living together anymore, they will have two homes instead of one and two families instead of just them. It wasn't going to be easy, Alicia knew that but sometimes certain things like telling your 5 and 3 year old that their parents are no longer _together_ anymore has to happen in order for everyone else to move on.

The next step after this one was to release a statement to the press and then carry on from there. Three steps, three steps in ending a marriage, three steps into starting a new life. The idea was frightening to Alicia and yet exciting, for five whole years she had lived and worked in the same life, same routine with the same man in the same house. And now that Peter was planning on moving out instead of her which made the idea of living in such a big house with only two toddlers and herself was frightening because she had always had another adult there with her (her husband). She's definitely financially able to maintain living in such a big house, especially because of her job, she is a lawyer after all and no doubt that when the divorce is drawn in one year she would likely be gaining a lot of money through Peter but none of that particular stuff matters in her mind at the moment. What does matter and is frightening to her is doing things on her own, having the kids five days a week, doing things like getting them up for school, arranging their lunches, making sure to get them to school on time, these were all things Peter helped her with, and now they would both be doing it alone. She wasn't having any regrets it was just one of those obstacles that she would have to pass and learn how to do, on her own.

**Next chapter, Will!**

_**Please review...**_


	5. Nothing is ever too personal

**I promised you Will! plus this chapter has a lot of their history, one of the things that irritate me in the show is that they have never really talked much about Georgetown history of Alicia and Will so I've incorporated what very few things I have heard from the show. Hope you enjoy! :)**

The next day Alicia walked into the restaurant across from the courthouse at 11.15, court took longer than expected. And she found herself in a hurry this morning with running around trying to get Zach and Grace ready for school on her own because Peter had left early in the morning for a conference south side of Chicago. Peter slept in the guest room overnight and while walking past his room this morning she noticed that her husband had already started packing boxes for the move. They were going to tell the kids about the separation on Friday night and then release a statement to the press sometime next week and then he would move out. That wouldn't be until maybe a month that he would officially move out but they both figured that it would be better and easier to start now. He had only packed some of his clothes, clothes that he doesn't usually wear and that's what the few boxes were stacked up in the corner of the room. She pondered on the thought that maybe this was a mistake, maybe she and Peter could work things out but then the thought of all those woman came back to her mind and it disgusted her in more ways than one.

Will was already sitting at the table in the corner of the restaurant, looking around expectantly, a smile appearing on his face as he meet her relieved eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late" she apologized. He shakes his head while standing up to greet her with a hug "Don't worry about it" He hugs her in a tight warm embrace making her feel safe and breathing in his scent. He still smells the same since college. Once they let go she removes her coat to reveal her suit (tight skirt that reaches just above the knee and a tight well-tailored blazer with a white silk blouse underneath). He thinks she looks like some Greek goddess and he recognises the brand of her outfit, Dianne sometimes wears clothes of that label. Even though Alicia looks stunning, he can recognise from a mile away the stress etched on her face and tired eyes.

"How are you?" she snaps him out of his haze, sitting across from him rather professionally as if she's in a meeting with her client.

"I'm great, and you?"

She tilts her head to the side thinking through her answer before finally replying with a simple "I'm good"

"I haven't seen you in a while" he smiles to which she exhales with a short laugh. "I know" she replies "The last time I bumped into you was probably a couple of months ago in court" she's always had a thing about memory, it's one of the things he admires about her.

He nods his head agreeably then changes the subject to a more subjective personal one. "How's your kids?" he asks with interest and enthusiasm to which she smiles at. He's only ever met Zach, and that was a couple of years ago, Alicia had just started working again after having Grace and they bumped into each other in the supermarket. Alicia secretly always enjoyed that time because she and Will were able to talk for quite a while in the midst of shopping and he enjoyed the closeness he got to spend with his best friend and also watch her interact with a very shy cute Zach.

"They're so good" A wide smile appearing on her face and he thinks this is the happiest moment he's seen her all evening. "They're so amazing and well behaved that sometimes I pinch myself to see if it's real" she laughs at her comment and Will joins in.

"Well they have you're genetics so I'm not really surprised" A sly grin surfacing on his face and she doesn't mind that he refers to her genetics being the reason and not Peter's and hers.

"You're probably right" she smiles.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he gestures once they've both ordered coffees and bagels to snack on.

She sits up from her seat straightening her posture and looking down at her hands entwined. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be coming to her best friend and informing him that she needed a divorce attorney and was divorcing her husband after five years, the husband that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. The husband who gave her that wedding ring and vowed till death do us part. "Leesh" Wills tentative voice brings her back to the present, he gently touching her clasped hands to catch her attention. She hadn't realised that she had drifted off for several seconds into staring at her wedding ring and analysing on how she was going to approach the topic.

She meets his eyes and senses the worry and concern etched all over his face. She smiles lightly reassuring that everything is okay "I need to hire your law firm" she blurts out confusing him even more.

"You what? What for?"

She sighs looking down before continuing. "Family law" she mutters and it comes out clear as day but to her it's almost a mumble. She hopes he understands what she's referring to, hopes she doesn't actually have to say it reducing at least some of the shame that she has to admit to.

"Alicia what's going on?" he voices serious.

She locks eyes with his, begging them to read her mind so she doesn't have to say it out loud. She expresses everything she wants to say in one look and he finally realises why she's here. Why she sounded so serious when she called him a couple of days ago, why the stress and tiredness in her eyes are so obvious. Why she couldn't stop talking about how well behaved her children are.

"I'm so sorry Leesh" he speaks honestly squeezing her hand and she doesn't know if he's sorry for not getting it in the first place or that her marriage is ending.

She smiles tentatively "Don't be" she speaks honestly. "It's been a long time coming" she shrugs her shoulders and it has been. Sometimes she wonders why she married Peter in the first place and then her children's beautiful faces bring her back to the reason.

"You're looking for counsel?" he guides her and it's not really a question but a confirmation.

She nods her head "Yes, I need an attorney who is trustworthy and good, If any of this gets out into the public…." She trails off shaking her head with anxiety towards the idea.

He nods his head understandably "I understand, Ill handle it as soon as I get into the office. David Lee is one of our best divorce attorney's and he and Dianne Lockhart have worked on a lot of cases together that are similar to this" he explains as gently as he can.

She smiles towards him grateful. "Thank you Will, I mean it" she says honestly and sincere. He returns the smile nodding his head then eyeing her up and down. "What happened?" he knows that this is probably a little too personal but it is Will and Alicia, nothing is ever too personal between them. Back at college she would tell him things that she thought she would never tell a soul and he did the same with her (hence the best friends title). These things they shared were beyond personal, they were private, delicate situations that had happened in each other's lives. Like Alicia's parents' divorce or the way her mother and father always made decisions based on their selves and their happiness, Alicia had sworn that night in her apartment that she would try be the best mother she could possibly be and Will had told her that she would be the most wonderful kind hearted mother there was out there. These things between Alicia and her parents were in the past and all is forgiven but they both never thought that anyone outside of their families would know, that's until they became friends. Will shared personal things with Alicia as well, like his father suffering from depression while he was a kid and that he had many memories of his older sister Sara locking him and Aubrey up in the room while their father had another one of his fallouts.

She sighs looking down, deciding to tell him the honest truth. After all she has nothing to lose. "He was having an affair" she shrugs her shoulders and says it so plain and simple that his jaw drops to the ground. The expression in his eyes is as if he's saying 'Are you serious' and she recognises his request for her confirmation to which she nods her head while shrugging her shoulders.

He looks down towards the table shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry Al…" she cuts him off quickly "Please Will, I've had enough people telling me how sorry they are for me. I don't want you to as well" she explains defeated. He nods his head "I'm sorry" he voices and he laughs at his poor choice of words to which brings a sly smile towards her face.

"Alicia" he pauses searching for the right words. "Are you alright? I mean really?"

She ponders his question thoroughly before answering "Yes" she smiles convincingly "I know it's a horrible thing to say but in a way I'm kind of glad that it's ending this way. I mean not the cheating part but the part where Peter and I have finally voiced our differences and are not living in this…. fake bubble" Is the best way she can possibly describe her feelings.

He doesn't actually understand what she's talking about, he always thought that the life Alicia lived was one she was fully happy in. A life with a big house and a nice job and two cute little children. Who wouldn't want that life?

"You were? wait.." he shakes his head confused "I always thought you were happy?" he whispers concerned.

"I was happy" she nods her head convinced "But only for a time, I mean my children make me happy every day but both Peter and I… we rushed into things too quickly. When I found out I was pregnant with Zach, Peter proposed and then we got married and….. It just all happened too fast" she tries her best to explain and Will can finally understand where she's coming from.

"I'm so sorry Alicia, you don't deserve this" he says sincerely.

"It happens" she shrugs her shoulders. "So you're sure this David Lee is capable of handling it? I mean in terms of client confidentiality, like I said before, if anyone finds out about the separation than me and my children's faces will be on every news channel in the state" she says worried.

He touches her forearm across the table "David Lee is the best divorce attorney in this state and I'm not just saying that because he works for me" he forms a sly grin and she chuckles. "He's a bit of a prick but he takes his job very seriously and fights till the very end."

"Well hopefully we won't have to come to any fight" she smiles tentatively.

"You and Peter discussed the details and arrangement?"

"Yes, last night actually" she chuckles.

"When did you find out? About the affair?" he asks softly.

"Friday night" she sighs "I found out about the woman and confronted him about it. After a while he eventually told me the truthl; that it had been going on for nearly two years. That's when I completely lost it and packed a suitcase full of clothes for the kids and I. My mother in-law arrived home with Zach and Grace and noticed the packed bags beside the door. I blurted out what had happened, much to Peters distress" she smirks. "And Jackie tried to intervene with me taking the kids away but I just ignored her the whole time. Then, we went to stay with my mother for the weekend." She explicates.

"How was your weekend?" he changes the subject to at least a more neutral one.

"It was good, other than my mother's annoying tendency to make screwed up comments in front of my children, it was good" she jokes he softly laughs.

"How is your mom? I thought she was living in Ohio?"

"Yea she still does but she stays out at the lake house sometimes. She's flying to L.A next week to spend some time with her new fiancé" she rolls her eyes "He's a director" she mocks.

"New fiancé?" he says confused.

"Yes, I think this her third marriage?" she ridicules, not really interested because it's not really a surprise.

Wills eyes widen "No way!"

She nods her head grinning as she notices his slight shock and eager to burst out in laughter. "I know!" she smiles and for the rest of that hour they talk and reminisce on all the things that have happend in the last year. Will explains his lead up to name senior partner at Stern, Lockhart and Gardner. He described it as throwing the old and coming in with the new, Jonas Stern was moving to a different city and opening up a different law firm leaving Dianne to handle the firm on her own so they decided to promote a young, eager and intelligent lawyer who had partnership.

Alicia had burst out into laughter when he mentioned intelligent, acting as if she doubted it but the sly grin she portrayed suggested otherwise. She talked about the past five years and how she had taken several months off when Zach and Grace were born, she also mentioned the fact that Peter wanted her to stop working for a few years to raise the children and Will had shook his head and said that she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't a lawyer. That she would have grown to be an extraordinary mom just like she is right now but she would also have grown to be one of those woman who were to loose themselves and not notice what was going on around them, like your husband cheating on you for example. He also said, honestly, that she couldn't be a more better mother than she is now and even though Will hasn't met Alicia's children formally let alone seen them interact with her, he knows his words are true. He knew they were true the moment she told him that she was pregnant all those years ago.

His heart broke when she told him she was pregnant, mainly because of the way her face rendered as she told him, the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks showed that she wasn't happy with Peter, that she wasn't ready to marry him and have his child. That she didn't love him. She never admitted to these things all those years ago but he had known her for so many years, spent so much time with her that he was the first to recognise the sorrow in her eyes as she admitted that she was pregnant to a man she didn't love at the age of 25 and just freshly graduated out of law school. Will couldn't do anything but hold her as she cried on her best friends shoulder, he had repeated that everything would be alright, he continuously repeated that she would be a great mother, a sentiment that Alicia had lived up to five and a half years later. He also, in that moment wanted to tell her to leave Peter, decline his invitation and marry him. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, had been in love with her ever since the moment he met her. He wanted to tell her that he would help her raise the baby and love it as if It were his own, he wanted to tell her that he would treat her like a queen but he knew deep down that Alicia didn't have those same feelings; or maybe that's just what he thought. Nobody could ever read Alicia Cavanaugh's mind, not even Peter or Owen. Her mind raced a hundred miles a minute and it fascinated Will more ways than one.

**Please review your thoughts! would be much appreciated because I'm several chapters ahead and I am already getting to that stage of being lost and not knowing where to continue... I need some encouragement guys!**


	6. Family

**Sorry for taking a while to update, but I'm not quite sure if people are still reading this? and I appreciate those of you who have reviewed. It Is so much appreciated. This chapter is based on the 'family', primarily because a lot of the other chapters that I am writing at the moment have a lot of 'Will'. ;) Enjoy!**

The conversation regarding the separation towards their children came rather quickly than expected. Peter had to attend an important meeting in Ohio for a couple of nights and the original plan was that it would be Friday night that both Alicia and Peter would sit their children down except Peter wouldn't be here Friday night, and they couldn't do it anytime in the weekend because he wouldn't be back until Sunday night and Veronica was coming to pick the kids up and take them out before she left for L.A. So unfortunately that meant that the only appropriate time to tell the kids would be tonight. Alicia's conversation with Will a couple of days ago brought her back to when everything was easy. Even though he had no idea if his words were true, he had said to her that eventually things would get easy and that he was here if she needed anything, he also said that this time he wasn't going to abandon her, a sentiment to which she immediately objected to, correcting him that he never abandoned her, then he corrected himself in saying that they abandoned each other. A comment that made Alicia burst into laughter. Now thinking about it, that conversation with Will was the first time she felt slightly happy, she hadn't felt that in a very long time.

Zach and Grace were sitting at the dining room table, Grace looked so cute as her innocent self's head just reached above the table board. She was still too little and had to sit on a cushion to eat her food at the table. They had finished dinner as a family and Alicia bathed her two children and then sat them back on the table once her and Peter were ready to have the conversation that they had both been dreading for days. They have no idea of what the reaction from Zach and Grace may be, after all they're only toddlers which makes the situation even harder. '

"Hey sweethearts, mommy and daddy need to tell you something" Alicia said softly as she sat at the six chaired dining room table. Alicia sat closer to Zach and Grace, touching her sons palm while Peter sat beside her. Zach eyed his father suspiciously while Grace sat there waiting for her mother to continue.

"You both know that mommy and daddy love you two very much don't you?" her eyes became soft and loving towards them. Grace nodded her head happily, knowing this little game that her mother always plays every night.

"Bigger than the sky" Grace replied while Zach stared at his mother curiously. He's only five but he's a little older to recognise when something is going on.

"Bigger than the sky" Peter repeated towards his little one.

"So much more bigger than the sky, bigger than all the stars, bigger than the whole galaxy" Alicia said exaggeratingly before continuing. "Mommy and Daddy love each other too, very much but there are going to be a few changes coming up soon." She said slowly, both Zach and Grace furrowed their eyebrows curiously.

"You know how mommy and daddy are married?" she questions softly to which Zach and Grace nod their heads, not sure in where this is going. "Well…" she starts off hesitantly, glancing towards Peter who offers her a supportive smile. "Mommy and Daddy are not going to be married anymore." She tries her best to explain the situation in the most appropriate way and she's done pretty good considering Zach and Grace haven't run out or bursted into tears. Instead the two siblings glance at each other than back at their parents. "Mommy and Daddy are not going to be together anymore" Alicia finishes.

This particular comment is what scares Zach and Grace, actually horrifies them, they have misinterpreted her words.

Grace covers her face with her hands while Zach starts to cry "No!, mommy promised me that she wouldn't leave me" Zach cries frantically and Alicia's heart literally breaks into a million pieces taking in her sons worries. She swallows the huge lump she didn't know was stuck in her throat and makes a funny noise, tears begin to full in her eyes.

She takes immediate action moving closer towards Zach and Grace sitting between them. She cups her sons face. "Baby, that's not what I meant, I would never leave you, never" she insist glancing between her two toddlers.

"We are not going anywhere, we're both still going to be with you, at all times. It's just that we are not going to be together… anymore." She groans at how she struggles to form the right words. She glances at a crushed Peter who makes his way towards her, kneeling beside a concerned looking Grace.

"Daddy is going to be moving into another house soon and that means that you two will have two homes instead of one." She explains briefly. Zach and Grace furrow their eyebrows "So mommy and daddy not leave me and Zach?" Graces big questioning brown eyes glisten with tears towards her mother. Alicia lightly shakes her head reassuring her daughter with a sweet loving smile. "No honey, we could never do that. Your dad and I love you both very much and none of this is your fault but some things are going to change around here."

Peter nods his head agreeing with her words. "Your mom's right, none of this is any of your faults. Adults have different feelings compared to children and sometimes these things happen" he tries his best to explain.

"You don't have feelings for mommy?" Graces eyes perk up towards her father. Peter lightly shakes his head "Of course I do honey, I will always love mommy, we just won't be husband and wife anymore. You two will always be a big part of mommy and me, it's just that, from now on mommy and daddy will be living different….. lives."

"Why?" Zach says softly and innocently. Alicia squeezes his hand while glancing towards Peter waiting for him to explain more.

Peter sighs gradually "Because Mommy and I….." he says hesitantly "Are not happy anymore" he speaks the honest truth and the realisation of their fathers words have reached Zach and Graces heads.

The three year old eyes her mother suspiciously "Mommy not happy" she whispers while glancing down at her feet that are dangling off the chair. Alicia softly strokes her daughters chubby cheek gaining her attention "You make happy" she whispers truthfully "You and Zach both make mommy and daddy very happy but…." she struggles forming the right words "You know how daddy and I have been fighting a lot?" she asks hesitantly to which they both nod their heads. Remembering the loud arguments they would hear from their parents in the other room. "Well, those arguments are because daddy and I haven't been happy with each other and we think that maybe, just maybe we could both be really happy if we made some changes around here. Like daddy moving out" She suddenly wishes she had approached a professional about this before jumping into it and using these words. Then again you can never know until you find out for yourself.

Both Zach and Grace ponder their mother's words for a few moments before reacting. Zach nods his head forming a slight smile to show that he feels slightly better and lifts his arms to his mother, an invitation she accepts immediately, wrapping her arms around his small waist while he wraps his around her neck. Grace snuggles into the crook of her mother's neck making Alicia wrap her free arm around her little lest one, stroking her curly brown hair. Peters watches them interact, responding immediately with covering them in his arms and kissing the top of Graces head, when he lets go, both Grace and Zach still cling to their mother and Alicia has to untangle herself out of their vice like grips. "You two okay?" she strokes each ones cheek. They nod their heads vaguely, their eyes never leaving their mothers green ones and she wonders what they are thinking.

"I love you two so much and the last thing mommy wants is for you guys to be really sad, are you sad?" A hint of worry and anxiety etched all over her face and the pitch of her voice.

"I want mommy to be happy, mommy and daddy" Grace whispers and Alicia's heart melts once again. The love that she has for her children is outside of this world, the feeling they give her every day is indescribable and in this moment she feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. She glances towards Peter whose gaze is fixed on her and she thinks she can see tears in his eyes, or maybe that's just the blur that's forming in her eyes from her own tears. She covers her face with her hands and burst into a delicate set of crying, happy crying. Zach and Grace are instantly shocked as their mother bows her head down, shadowing her face with a curtain of her hair. "Mommy, don't cry" Zach's voice is trembling and Grace begins to whimper herself. Alicia feels like smacking herself for falling apart like this in front of her children and husband without giving an explanation of why.

Although Peter, has known her long enough, and by the past week's events he's learnt to know what particular reasons she is crying for, and this certainly isn't sad crying, if anything its relief. He touches his wife's shoulder for support bringing her back to reality "I'm sorry honey" she says once restoring herself. "I didn't mean to scare you, Mommy's just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I'm alright" she assures.

They both take in their mother's words, relaxing a little as they feel Alicia's soft touch. Grace lifts her arms up to her mother, to which Alicia picks her up, soothing her back as Grace rest her head on Alicia's shoulder. "You wanna go watch a movie?" she says to both of her children and they nod their heads eagerly, although Grace tightens her grip not wanting to let go and Alicia holds her equally passionate. "I'll make hot chocolates" Peter informs and she offers him a gratified smile.

Later on that night, they sit around the sofa in the living room, Peter on one end of the couch, a book in his hands. While Grace is still sitting on Alicia's lap, the right side of her head resting against Alicia's breast, and Zach snuggled under his mother's arm, stroking small circles on the palm of her arm. You could say that this, in some odd way is a confirmation on Zach and Graces behalf that their parents words of still remaining an intact family and that they were still going to be loved were true. Even if they were to live in separate houses and no longer be an item. It's safe to say that Zach and Grace learnt that night, that even if their parents no longer wanted to be together they would always be loved and nurtured, from both Peter and Alicia, especially Alicia.

Later on in the middle of the night Alicia is woken up by a soft set of crying coming from her daughter's room. Grace had been having these terrible dreams in the past few weeks and her mother's arms were the only ones that could comfort her. She quietly padded through the hallway and opened Grace's bedroom door to find her three year old sitting on the bed, whimpering and breathing heavily. She didn't say anything but climbed into the single bed and took Grace in her arms. "Did you have another bad dream sweetheart?" she asked softly and Grace nodded her head in the crook of Alicia's neck. "Mommy's here now sweetheart, everything's okay" she said in a soothing tone while brushing strands of Graces hair. Graces breathing began to slow down but Alicia knew that Grace was far from reaching the stage of falling back to sleep. "It was scary mommy" Grace whispered and Alicia held her tighter. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Grace shook her head. "Bad dreams happen to everyone sweetie" Alicia assured "I used to get bad dreams when I was little too" she whispered while staring at the ceiling and soothing out her daughter's body. "Really?" Grace asked curiously. Alicia nodded her head "Yes, all the time. Grandma would always bring me warm milk and wait for me to fall asleep." She explains and the fond memories of her mother holding her while she fell asleep come flooding back to her mind. Veronica may have ruined some memories of Alicia's childhood but Alicia has to admit that her mother was nevertheless a good mother and she always knew the right thing to say in delicate situations like these.

"Mommy brings Grace warm milk all the time too" Grace replies and Alicia nods her head. "Grandma used to say that it was the best medicine to chase the bad dreams away" she whispers and Grace ponders her answer before looking up into her mother eyes "Mommy?" she says hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please" she quietly pleads and Alicia knows why she's asking hesitantly. Grace is still learning that she has to sleep in her own bed but some nights she gets the luxury of sleeping in her parent's bed. Although, now Alicia actually looks forward to it; she's beginning to feel the loneliness of sleeping in a big bed alone and she loves when she wakes up in the morning and Grace or Zach's body is draped all over the left side of the bed. "Of course, only if you promise to not wake mommy up too early in the morning ok?" she giggles and even though it's dark and the only sign of light in the room is Grace's blue nightlight she can clearly see the wide tired smile spread across Grace's face. Grace nods her head and lifts her arms up to Alicia in which Alicia hops out of the bed and carries her along the house. She gently places Grace on the bed and snuggles under the covers with her. Grace's eyes begin to flutter tiredly as her arm is draped over Alicia's chest drawing imaginary patterns with her finger. "Good night mommy" she whispers and Alicia kisses the crown of her head "Good night my baby, I love you" she brushes strands of Graces hair "I love you too mommy" Grace Whispers before drifting off into a deep sleep. Alicia stays awake for several minutes, just staring at the ceiling and thinking before glancing back down at her three year old, placing soft kisses on her forehead and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! next chaper... David Lee, Alicia and some Will;)**


	7. The meeting

**Surprise! New early chapter! I will be unable to update in the next several days, finals and exams are coming up sorry :/**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!:) **

Friday rolled around and today was the day that Alicia would meet the infamous David Lee and Diane Lockhart who Will had assigned to the case. Alicia furrowed her eyebrows confused as Will mentioned Diane Lockhart, Alicia had only known Diane from litigation and not family law but Will explained that Diane and David were famous for representing both political and private families which is similar to Alicia and Peter's situation.

Will went downstairs to meet Alicia in the lobby and the moment he walked out of the elevator he was struck by her beauty. Things were getting ridiculous for Will Gardner. After five years of climbing the ladder of success for both of them and also building a family, they found each other again and found each other through the oddest way but still, he had her back in his life again and wasn't prepared to let her go, even if she just wanted to be friends. He was starting to think about her a lot and was beginning to think he needed clinical help.

There she was in all her beauty wearing her high heeled black bumps that made her long legs and tight carb mussel's stand out matching her custom designed labelled suit. Once again she was wearing an outfit similar to what she was wearing the other day except this one was navy blue, the skirt just reaching above her knees, no stockings (just how Will liked it) and her grey silk blouse tucked underneath her skirt with a tight navy blue blazer buttoned up just above her breast, revealing her chest where her neckline was set. In Will's eyes she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world, although he preferred to see her in track pants and one of his hoodies with her hair tied up, he'd missed those intimate times back at Georgetown where she would chuck on his hoodie and claim it as her own as they spent all weekend cooped up in her apartment studying for finals. Nevertheless he still admires her as she wears her usual weekday tight suits and high heels, it's probable to say he admires her in anything.

"Hi" Alicia whispered barely audible but he could read her lips from a mile away, she slowly walks towards him, her eyes matching his as they shine with admiration.

"Hey" Will whispered back, a smile appearing on his face. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds, just standing there lost in each other's thoughts before Alicia is snapped back to reality and the sudden abnormal feeling she's experiencing right now. What the hell was that?

"She'll we go?" she's the first to speak, pointing towards the elevators. He nods his head still lost in a daze of thought circling in his mind. He follows her into the elevator and presses for the 28th floor. They smile at each other briefly and Alicia silently thanks that they're alone.

"How are you?" he states and she smiles, clings onto the wall for support, she's always had a thing for elevators.

"Good" her eyes shine with relief "Peter and I told the kids the other night" she explains

Wills eyes widen in alarm "Yea? How was it?"

She smiles off into space "Good" she simply states "It went really well Will, we sat them down and explained everything out as thoroughly as possible. There were a few tears but in the end everything worked out, we talked about the changes that would happen and that Peter and I weren't happy together anymore. I think that's when they came to terms with it, Grace had said all she wanted was for her mommy and daddy to be happy. It was heart breaking really." She explains, the smile slipping off her features.

Will reaches out and softly squeezes the palm of her hand "I knew you would get through it, you're already half way there"

She motions a gratified smile and then looks down at their clasped hands, he notes her curiousness towards the retaining of their hands and begins to pull away just in time for her to squeeze back, maintaining a tight hold. "I'm really glad you're here Will" she whispers honestly and he squeezes back. "Me too" he admits and they stand there for a few minutes, dumbstruck and gazing into each other's eyes until they're interrupted by the light ding of the elevator and then the doors opening to the lobby of offices and reception desk. They gently let go of each other's hands and Alicia misses the warmth of his smooth skin against her own. 'Yep I'm definitely losing it' she thinks to herself as he leads her to the conference room where Diane and David are waiting.

"Alicia, this is Diane Lockhart and David Lee" he gestures towards the two lawyers who stand up immediately to greet the other woman.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Florrick" Both Diane and David greet the other woman.

"Likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you both" she smiles politely shaking the other two's hands and both Dianne and David, for some reason, are memorised by this stunning woman. Diane particularly is very wary of the state's attorney's wife and the protection that her work partner has over her. "Will has told us so much about you. For a while we were starting to think that Will had no friends back at college because of the way he was going" Diane said smirking towards Will who slightly blushes.

Alicia chuckles "Trust me, he had friends" she assures. 'You were the only one I wanted though.' Will thinks to himself, his thoughts drifting off into that place again. He pushes them aside and keeps his full attention on Alicia Alicia Alicia. David Lee can sometimes say stupid things that make people want to run for the doors, which is why Will has asked Diane to take part in the case. This will probably be one of cook county's biggest divorce cases of the year, which makes everything more important.

Of course Will can't sit inside the meeting and listen to them, so Diane has to instruct him to go back to his office and do something productive which makes Alicia chuckle and she informs him that she will see him later on before she leaves.

He secretly watches them across the room and fascinates over the simple way Alicia props her posture. Nodding her head every few minutes as her lawyers talk to her, flicking her hair backwards as she reads a file Diane has just handed to her, the way she forms her eyebrows into a thin line as she concentrates or the way she interacts with the lawyers particularly Diane. He watches them as they laugh and talk as if they've known each other for years.

It's a little over an hour and Will is glued behind his desk, a stack of files in front of him when he hears a slight knock coming from his office door. He looks up to find a smirking Alicia with her head tilted to the side.

"Come in" he smiles softly, gesturing for her to take the seat in front of his desk. "How did it go?"

She nods her head pleased while sitting down "It went well, we discussed all the details and the next steps. You were right, they are the best." She grins.

"I'm glad you think so. When's the next meeting?"

"Well, David is going to file the divorce papers next Thursday, Its pretty quick but he's promised he can get as much detail in the papers as possible. Peter has arranged a Press conference Friday afternoon which means the kids and I will have to take the day off and stay home all day Friday, keeping away from the reporters. After the press conference and final statements Peter and I will arrange a time to have a meeting with our lawyers and begin the final paper work and so on" she explains briefly.

"I didn't think you would file so soon? Or have the press conference at such an early stage?"

"Yea, I didn't think I would either but I just want to get it over and done with. I just have this weird feeling" she explains "I feel like something else is going to happen if I don't move fast, or maybe I'm just losing my mind" she shakes her head and giggles.

"You're not losing your mind" Will assures "I think this is a good decision, it's in yours and your children's best interest" he explains and she offers him a gratified smile.

"Thanks Will" she sighs against the chair, it's been a long day and to top it off Veronica is annoyingly picking the kids up tomorrow at 8 in the morning which means Alicia will have to get up extra early, send the kids off and then spend the rest of the day working, cleaning, doing something productive. A thought suddenly pops into her head.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" she asks curiously.

He furrows his eyebrows thinking thoroughly of what his plans were. "Nothing, why's that?"

"You should come over tomorrow, have lunch. The kids will be with my mother and Peter is in Ohio for the weekend which means I will be left to deal with the misery of being deserted and lonely. Which I'm probably going to have to get used to in the next few months." she exaggerates with a smirk and Will chuckles.

"Sure, sounds better than what I have planned. Oh and by the way if this is you sticking to your promise of not abandoning me, it's working" he grins and she laughs. "This is me testing out my cooking skills" she teases "Did you know I took a cooking class?" she says bewildered of her own words.

He shakes his head confused, why would she take a cooking class? As far as Will can remember she used to cook pretty good meals back at Georgetown. "Why did you take a cooking class?"

"Well, when you have a five year old son like me who eats food like there's no tomorrow, you gotta make sure they're eating the right stuff."

"What time shell I come?"

"Around twelve? I'll text you the address tonight." She explains and he nods his head "Yea ok, it shouldn't be hard to find. Let me guess, it's probably the biggest house in the neighbourhood right?" he smiles as she lightly smacks him against the chest jokingly. He guides her out of the office towards the lobby, as they reach the elevators it's the first time Alicia recognises how busy the firm is.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" he questions as she walks into the elevator.

She lightly shakes her head "No, just bring yourself, oh and don't be late!" she orders half joking, smirking at him as he waits for everyone else to make their way in the elevator, somewhat fairly squashing Alicia as she stands in the middle. He waves goodbye and she does the same. "See you tomorrow" he responds and returns back to his office once the elevator doors have closed.

He slumps against his office chair and sighs thinking deeply. The woman of his dreams was just in his office, in his law firm. Back into his life with a snap of a finger and it's like reuniting with a beautiful bird after so many years away from each other. It's a wonderful thing to be in love but it's also gruelling. Gruelling because he doesn't know if she feels the same and he highly doubts that she does have those same feelings and even if she does she'd never let it travel any further after all she just separated from her husband - planning to divorce and not to mention she has two kids who mean the world to her and will always be her first priority. Will is already in love with her kids and he hasn't even met them.

He is interrupted by his thoughts from a light knock on his office door. Diane walks in with two glasses of scotch. Glancing at his watch he notes for the first time that its 4 a clock in the afternoon.

"The meeting went well?" he says, gladly taking his glass from Diane.

She nods her head "Yes, we covered all the details. So how do you two know each other exactly?" she questions slightly curious.

"We went to Georgetown law school" he repeats "She graduated top of the class and wasted my ass" he chuckles and Dianne grins.

"So how long have you known her?"

"We met in our second year of college. So about 10 years. Why's that?" he asked noticing her curiosity and wonder towards the woman.

Diane shrugs "I'm just curious, she's quite wonderful." Diane states much to Wills amusement.

"Are you in love?" Will laughs and stops as she smacks him hard against the shoulder. The same spot where Alicia did just before, except this one Is much more harder and painful.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are." Will half jokes half serious "It's just in her nature, people always seem to like her even if they don't personally know her, even strangers."

Diane nods her head "That's probably what caused Peter Florrick to make states attorney at such a young age, his wife." she guesses and Will nods his head agreeably.

"Yea, the public are sort of crazy about her, especially her kids. Although Peter is a good states attorney." He speaks honestly on Peter's behalf and its true, Peter's only been in office for four years and the states work couldn't be any better.

She chuckles "He's beaten us a few times."

"What do you think about the case?" he says with interest.

She shrugs "Good, fifty fifty custody agreement, money doesn't seem to be a problem and I think we're having a meeting with Peter and his lawyers after the statement to the press." She explains.

"That'll be interesting" Will replies smirking.

Diane smiles "Yes it will be. Do you know him as well?"

"Yea kind of" he mumbles "I've only known him through Alicia." Dianne raises an eye brow "I'm guessing by your expression you don't like him?" she forms a sly grin.

He shrugs "Never really did, he actually irritated me." He states the honest truth for his own personal reasons. Peter Florrick made his skin crawl with irritation when he was around him. There are many reasons why, mainly because he got everything. He got the girl, he got to tell Alicia he loved her before Will ever had the guts to do so. Then eventually he got the girl pregnant, a girl who only married him because they were having a baby together. That's when she became his wife, became the good wife. Became everything Will ever wanted and what Peter never appreciated.

"Why?" Diane interrupts his short deep thoughts.

He thinks about telling her the real reason why, yes he and Dianne are close, more like best friends and he knows she won't breathe a word to another soul but the topic of discussion is too personal. And plus, Will hasn't even gotten the opportunity to think about things let alone blab about them to the world. He shrugs "We have our differences, we were only ever civil towards each other for Alicia's sake."

Diane takes in his words with deep thought, this is the most Will has talked about Alicia ever since he informed he and David on his best friends situation. Diane finds herself curious of Will and Alicia relationship. When it comes to woman she's only ever known Will as the bachelor man, Chicago 16th most eligible bachelor in fact, according to the Chicago times. So when she met Alicia and saw how protective Will was over her, it struck Diane that Alicia was more than just a friend who needed a lawyer.

She was a woman who trusted Will with her personal life, she was a woman that Will admired and trusted with every fibre in his being. Diane Lockhart is a smart intelligent and conscious woman especially when it comes to her work partners, for example, she knows things about Jonas Stern that she wishes she didn't know, all stories that involve woman. She wishes she didn't know the half of this stuff but it's pretty hard to ignore when Will tends to come to her for advice and Jonas has no problem in sharing his relationships with the world. What intrigues Diane is that she's never seen Will so passionate and protective over anyone before, until Alicia Florrick and all her beauty and gentleness walked into the room. He's obviously in love with her and Diane slightly feels sorry for him because if anything she's recognised that Alicia is the kind of woman who puts everyone else's needs first especially her children's. She's not the type of woman to leave one mans bed only to jump into another's.

**_Sorry if you noticed any mistakes?, I writ this sort of in a hurry.. Please please review!_**


	8. Game changer

**Sorry I took so long, I think I did well in finals and back to writing. This chapter is pretty long and quite a game changer ;) Don't forget to review please!**

Veronica as promised arrived early 8 Saturday morning, just in time for Zach and Grace to be dressed and fed. Leaving Alicia home alone to clean what was little left of a mess in her big house and preparing lunch for when Will was coming over. She was looking forward to spending some long lost time with one of her best's friends and having a decent private conversation together without getting distracted by the outside world of work colleagues or people in restaurants. Veronica said she would bring the kids back home around five in the afternoon, she was flying out to L.A later on in the night and she was planning on moving there with her fiancé and didn't seem to mind moving considering she seems to move from state to state on a yearly basis. Shortly after the kids left Alicia stripped the bed's sheets and duvet covers, replacing them and then scrubbing the house clean. She figured she had nothing else to do considering she finished most of her work from the office and would have to wash the house's windows someday taking in that there were little hand prints from Zach and Grace all over them. It was only after 9.30 that Alicia had done everything, cleaned the house, washed all the windows and set everything there was needed for lunch all on the kitchen island. Alicia Florrick is not the type to fuss over exercising and staying fit but she figured she hadn't gone for a run in a while and with plenty of time until Will would turn up she chucked on her running gear, and took the chance to go for a bit of a jog around the neighbourhood. Whilst running she started to think of all the reasons why she and Peter had chosen this side of town in the first place. Peter had wanted it, he had saved enough money from working in the states attorney's office as an ASA and the thought of having a nice house and a wonderful little family charmed him. Alicia in fact didn't want it, she wanted a place near the city where it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to travel to work every morning and back. She often thought sometimes Peter, from the start always wanted her to quit working and raise the children and therefor brought a house that was a little out of their price range and moved he and his 4 month old baby to a house that was 45 minutes out of the city where they worked. Peter eventually persuaded his wife into the wonderful house but he was wrong in thinking that one day she may quit working and be a stay at home mom like the rest of the mothers who lived on the same street.

Alicia waved to them as she ran past their houses, she practically had no choice but to wave as they desperately tried to catch her attention by screaming out her name or running towards her way and trying to make conversation with the states attorneys' wife. Peter had once said to her that she should try and make friends with them, that they were nice people and were apparently in Peters words, really interested in getting to know her. A comment from Peter in which Alicia turned down and told him that she wasn't interested, they were a bunch of gossips and were only interested because she and Peter were the talk of the town, (youngest states attorney ever in Chicago). She also mentioned to Peter that they were woman who had nothing better to do and gossiped about each other until the sun came down, she's never had the desire to be one of those woman and the thought actually nauseates her, this was part of the reason she sends Zach and Grace to public school and befriends some of the working moms she works with.

It all hits her when gaining the women and some of the_ men's_ attention as she's running that she and Peter will probably be on the top of the gossip list in the next few weeks, no doubt the whole state will be talking about this as well. How wonderful.

When she gets home, she jumps straight into the shower turning the temperature onto a warm minimal level while resting her head against the tiled wall as the water runs down her body, reflecting on what her life has become. There is nothing more harder than making the choice to let one part of your life slip away but it's also refreshing to think and know that, it can mean there will be an opportunity for another opening in her life and it's never been so nerve racking and exciting.

Once finishing her shower she jumps into a pair of long tight stunning jeans with a dark blue silk blouse and adds minimal makeup as well as leaving her hair the usual way, out and set on her shoulders. She begins to prepare lunch and by noon it's cooking in the oven and Will is right on time as he rings the doorbell.

She opens the door and is met by his sparkling dark brown eyes and happy smile with his casual jeans, smart well fitted hoddie and sneakers. "Hi" he smiles towards her and they lock eyes with each other, it reminds her exactly of yesterday's encounter back at his law firm and she lightly pulls herself together. "Come in" she gestures and he follows her, looking around his surroundings of her large house and the stairs that form at the bottom beside the front door and lead up to the second floor.

He follows her and watches her form from behind, gazing at what she is wearing in her casual weekender outfit. In anyone else's eyes she would just look like a casual well-dressed mom but in his eyes she's absolutely stunning.

They reach the kitchen and she gestures for him to take a seat at the stool beside the kitchen counter. "Nice place" he chuckles and she laughs lightly. "Thanks, do you want a drink or something?"

"No thanks, do you need any help?"

"No thank you. Lunch shouldn't be too far away, I'm making quiche!" she states enthusiastically and sarcastic.

"Sounds great" he chuckles and glances around the kitchen area taking in the photos of her children on the wall nearest where he's sitting.

"Are those your kids?" he smiles at their little happy chubby faces, he recognises Zach from when he met him a few years ago but has yet to meet Grace and by the looks of it she's absolutely adorable.

Alicia smiles "Yup" she pauses and takes in the sight of him as he stares and absorbs with fascination towards the photos. "They're beautiful" he states honestly with a sly smile towards her way and she slightly blushes as she recognises the same fascination and admiration in his eyes that are now focused on her.

"I know" she whispers, her attention now also on the photos.

"They look exactly like you" he admits and she snaps her head back to his grinning face.

"Thanks"

They talk and laugh for what seems like hours, there are a few moments within this time they take time just gazing into each other's eyes, more than usual and it stretches like this the whole day. They both know it's wrong and they both shouldn't be staring at each other in that way but for once, she can't help herself, those dark brown shining eyes are captivating and every time he stares into her green ones he sees himself, he sees his soul and it's so cliché but its real.

He helps her with the dishes and they stand beside each other. They brush against each other's shoulders and Alicia finds herself taking in more deep breaths than one would need because of the proximity they are experiencing at the moment. It's a nice kind of proximity though, not a nervous or tense one, it's an enjoyable one, mainly because she hasn't had that type of closeness with a man in a long time and Will isn't just any man, he is her best friend and a person who she can fully trust with everything and that fact makes it even more nicer but also nerve-racking; to think that he can have slight power over her.

They talk some more, he sarcastically asks her if he can get a tour of the house to which she chuckles at and leads him around. He says it slightly reminds him of his apartment although there is a difference between an apartment and a house but they are both kind of similar. His kitchen has a wide living area that connects to the living room which is similar to Alicia's house except one side of the lounge has a glass see-through wall that looks out onto the deck and backyard. Will can easily picture Alicia sitting out on the deck amongst the outdoor fire at night, drinking a glass of wine while keeping an eye on her children through the glass wall as they watch television. He imagines a lot of things that go on in this house. The master bedroom is also similar to his except her closet is much bigger and that can be expected from a woman who happens to be a lawyer in which lawyers need their fancy clothes, even though Will secretly think's she could wear a potato sack and still be beautiful.

Later on when she finishes the tour she admits something that she never thought she would be able to confess or even own up to but the issue had been circulating through her head this past week, and it kept growing and growing as she spent more time in the house. "Can I tell you something?" she said handing him a cup of coffee and sat next to him leaning on the arm of the couch and facing him whilst tucking her under herself.

"I'm thinking of selling the house" she whispers as if in retrospect towards the house itself.

"What? Why?"

She shrugs "I don't know, Peter brought it up the day we talked about the separation. He said that he wanted me to keep the house because it had too many memories and he didn't want to probe into them once I was out of his life completely. That's when I started thinking about it, everywhere I look I'm constantly reminded of the past five years."

"That must be hard" he says softly and supportively.

"It is. And I think Peter hit it on the head with saying that the house was always a big annoyance, we live forty five minutes out of the city and have to travel every morning to work and then there's the kids who we have to get up to. Well,, I have to get up extra early to and get them ready as well as myself. I think it would be easier if I moved closer to where I work and that way the kids can also see Peter whenever they want instead of him having to drive all the way out here to pick them up." She explains. "What do you think?"

He's slightly surprised that she's asked him for his opinion. "I thinks it's a great idea" he states honestly "It would probably make your job easier, and you would be able to get the chance to have extra sleep" he chuckles and she laughs at his comment. "But would you be able to do it? Give up the house?"

She glances around the living room area before nodding her head definite. "Yes, I think I would be, I mean I love living here but it's just too big and I never really wanted it in the first place" she explains "I don't really like the neighbourhood. Most of the woman around here tend to gossip more than I would like and Zach and Grace don't really get along with the kids around here anyway"

He ponders her answer with interest before continuing. "Do you have any idea on what you'll be looking for? In terms of in the city?"

She shrugs "I wouldn't have a clue. I was thinking maybe an apartment but I'm afraid that'll interfere with the kid's daily routines. I don't want them to become one of those children who stay huddled up in a room playing computer games when they could be outside doing something environmentally involved" he chuckles at her words.

"You could always look into houses amongst the city or apartments near parks. Sara just recently moved into this big apartment near a lake after her divorce and she enjoys it a lot" he explains briefly on his sisters situation and she seems slightly shocked from his words.

"Divorce? She got divorced?"

He nods his head and smiles at the fact that she still remembers his family, Sara who is five years older than Will and married her high school sweetheart at 21. "Yes, it didn't last long. I don't think she really loved him, I think she just fell in love with the idea of settling down before any of us" he chuckles.

"Where does Sara live?"

"New York, I try and visit her as much as I can, she comes here a lot though"

Alicia nods her head "God, it's been so long. I remember the first time I met them" she chuckles and Will groans.

"Please, don't bring it up. That was so embarrassing" he tries to act humiliated but the smile on his face suggest otherwise.

"It wasn't that bad" she smirks.

"Are you kidding, they made it in their best interest to try and humiliate me in front of you."

"Ahhh, now I remember what you're talking about" she giggles "when they said you couldn't stop talking about me when you were home for the holidays" she lifts and eyebrow and tilts her head to the side in that knowing smirk.

He lightly blushes and wishes she didn't have such a good memory. "Yeah, whatever" he rolls his eyes grinning.

"You were always such a bad liar" she smirks.

"I am not! You could just read my mind easily because you knew me so well"

"And vice versa"

They slowly fall into a comfortable silence, quietly gazing at each other. "We were good together weren't we?" she whispers as she smiles towards him, the smile reaching her eyes.

"We were" he agrees.

She chuckles recalling the memories. "We were inseparable" she locks eyes with his waiting for a confirmation to which he nods his head agreeing.

"Yes, we pretty much were. We did everything together, mock trials, finals, studying late at night and then there were the holidays where we even spent time together then." He smirks recalling the first time he met Owen at their lake house or the first time he introduced Alicia to his mother.

"Yea I know, I'm surprised nobody thought we were a couple back then, considering we were practically always together" She shrugs honestly and he furrows confused.

"Are you kidding? As I can recall, a lot of people thought we were a couple" he smirks.

"No they didn't"

"Yes they did" he repeats. "That's the reason all those boys stayed away from you and didn't have the guts to ask you out"

"They didn't ask me out because they weren't interested and they knew I wasn't interested." She corrects him and smirks when he shakes his head as if she's just said something absolutely ridiculous.

"You must have been blind because as far as I can remember the boys on campus used to gush over you Alicia. A single smile or wave hello sent them down to their knees" She bursts into laughter from his last comment. "There was always some guy who would try and sit by you in lectures but you would say that you were saving the seat for me and I remember walking in and most of them giving me the evil eye. It was hilarious"

"Will, they only wanted to sit by me because they wanted my notes" she plays along. She knows all those boys on campus used to like her, hell, even a few of them asked her out but she likes to see it when Will rants on and tries to prove her statement wrong although he always fails especially when it comes to being in court.

He shakes his head "No, they wanted to sit by you so they could get your number. You remember that guy Justin?" he asks Alicia and she nods her head. Yes of course she remembers him, he was the one whose face turned completely red when Alicia turned him down as he asked her out the first time.

"Yea well, I remember, he tried to snag your number out of me. I told him that he had no chances and that if he ever tried so desperately again to get in your pants he wouldn't see the end of the day" he smiles as she takes in his words with horror and then burst into a hearty uncontrollable laugh, leaning forward and closing her eyes.

"No wonder people thought you and I were dating!" she shoots back at him grinning. "And I'm not surprised of the fact that Justin never spoke to me ever again, I always thought it was because of the poor way I turned him down when he asked me out the first time but this explains it all. He used to fidget whenever you were around him" she chuckles.

"He what? I didn't know he asked you out?"

Alicia pauses before answering "Yea, it wasn't long after we finished midterms, we had just gotten back from holidays and he bumped into me in the coffee shop. He asked me out in front of all his mates and I tried my best not to embarrass him too much" she giggles.

"So you did know that the guys on campus liked you" he smirks.

She shrugs "I didn't really care. And can we not talk about guys Will" she grins "What about the girls back at college huh? As I can remember you were quite the player" she sarcastically winks.

"I wasn't that bad" he defends himself.

"There were a few broken hearts on campus Will, not that I cared. But to be honest I kind of felt sorry for those girls, they should have known but still, I felt sorry for them." She says softly and he begins to form a genuine smile on his face. _You were the one I wanted, I just never had the guts to tell you how I felt._

"You've always cared too much about people" he smirks "I find it if I don't care then I don't have feelings and if I don't have feelings I won't end up getting hurt"

Alicia's smile is replaced with a thin line and total shock. Of course Will didn't mean it in that way, it just came out of his mouth because it's the truth, that's just how he feels sometimes. But for him, when it comes to Alicia it's the total opposite. He feels himself growing in love with her every day and she makes him want to be a better person. He knows he and Alicia live two very different lives and the truth is, he's afraid that in the end she may hurt him because she doesn't feel the same way.

"Alicia" he tries to stop her as she walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. "That's not what I meant and you know it" he states resolutely as she brushes past him.

"I know what you meant Will" she mumbles. He catches a glimpse of her as she walks up to the sink running her a class of cold water and gulping it down. By the time she finishes her drink, swallowing the last lump of it he's standing behind her and she secretly shudders at the proximity.

"Alicia" he whispers defeated, as if he's begging her to turn around. Even though he isn't standing that close, somehow she can feel his breath on her neck. She slowly turns around to face him and everything in his eyes is telling her how he feels. For the first time she notices the love and care that is pouring out of them. The sultry eyes that can tell a whole story, the way he stares at her, with all admiration and affection. The tenderness that he's showing her right now is lovely and yet panicky. She's married, she just found out at least a week ago that her husband has been screwing somebody else and she's already making goo-goo eyes with another man in her house.

She doesn't know how it happened, but one second she's staring into his dark brown eyes and then lunging forward into a deep passionate kiss, one where Will slightly feels surprised about but responds, closing the distance with his body against hers and cupping her neck with his hands. She weaves her hands through his hair, softly roaming them down around his ears and then cupping his face. She's always secretly wanted to know what that would feel like, ever since Georgetown and their late night study sessions. She's always wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her best friend and to be perfectly honest, she doesn't feel bad at all, if anything it feels good, really good.

They pull apart for air and Will thinks that this is the moment where she will flee, state that it was a mistake and hurt him. But she does the complete opposite and instead, surprisingly rests her forehead against his, looking down and closing her eyes. It's a wonderful kind of intimacy, one where Will has only dreamed about and yet it's actually happening, he takes this moment to capture how long her eyelashes look from above and he lightly shivers as he feels her breath against his mouth.

"I'm sorry" he whispers and he genuinely means it, he didn't mean to say what he said and it definitely didn't mean to come out the way it did. He knows she cared deeply about Peter and he hurt her, in more ways than one.

She chuckles lightly, her eyes still closed. "Don't be" she opens them to face his and this is the moment where he thinks she may pull away but yet again she surprises him by resting her hands on his forearms and he has his hands rested on her hips.

"I wasn't apologizing for the kiss" he grins and she exhales with a short laugh.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to be" she speaks honestly and Will can't tell, by the way she's smiling if she's joking or not.

He gazes once again into those beautiful green eyes of hers and is mesmerized by the way they shine. _Is this really happening?_

He slightly leans in again, capturing her lips into another slow, affectionate and loving kiss and Alicia thinks that she should pull away but she just can't find the strength to do so. If this were any other guy she would but it's not, it's Will and she's now realising that she hasn't shared one of these particular passionate kisses with anyone in a long time, not even Peter and that's saying something.

They lose themselves in each other's embrace for a few seconds, just kissing with Alicia's body leaning against the counter, her hands around his neck while his arms laced around her back. They don't recognise the sound of the front door opening and the familiar sound of an older woman humming some 80's song. They're so captivated in each other's mouths that anything else is thrown out of mind.

"Alicia?"

She and Will instantly stop kissing but he doesn't dear to move and plus it's pretty hard to do so with Alicia's tight grip squeezing his shoulders as if she's begging him not to pull away, enjoying his touch of comfort and smell. Will slowly turns his head around with his hands still set on Alicia's hips and is faced with a very shocked and slightly amused Veronica.


	9. I felt it too

**First of all, I don't know anything about Baseball lol. All I know is that Josh Charles seems to talk about them a lot so I took that and put it in this chapter. Sorry I took long to update I'm currently writing something else and I cant stop... Thanks so much for sticking to the story, I've answered some of your reviews below. **

"Well….. hello" Veronica said through her amused grin. _Oh shit._ Will faces Alicia once again, (There hands still gripped on each other) and he slowly pulls away but she touches his forearm so he doesn't move away completely.

"Mom" she hesitates embarrassed "What are you doing here? Its only three a clock. Where are the kids?"

Veronica smirks and eyes Will's body up and down, taking in the fact that her daughter is holding his hand. He notices Veronica's curiosity towards him and immediately speaks up. "Hi Veronica, I'm Will, I'm not sure if you remember me?..." He walks over to her and greets her with a warm smile and firm handshake.

"No… I remember you" she chuckles and before she can continue her little tirade Alicia rudely interrupts their exchange, walking beside Will. Alicia has a possessiveness when it comes to her mother, Veronica can tend to say inappropriate things to people without recognising that she's being rude. Similar to David Lee.

"Mom, you're not supposed to be here until later on tonight, where are my kids?"

"Calm down Alicia!" she exaggerates "They're in the car getting their new toys I brought them…" Alicia interrupts her "You brought them new toys!? Oh my god" she groans and Will can't help but form a smile "Mother, they have a whole room full of toys upstairs" she loses her temper.

They hear the front door open and little footsteps run through the hall searching for the one woman they love the most. "Mommy!" Grace exclaims running to her mother's arms and Alicia meets her height as she squeezes her little girl into a hug.

"You missed me already?" she laughs at her littlest one and Grace blushes. "Butterfly kisses?" Alicia whispers and Grace leans in to her mother's nose giggling as Alicia and her eyelashes interact with one another. By now Alicia has completely forgotten that there are other people in the room and she is pulled back to reality as Zach walks in with what looks like a brand new set of baseball gear.

"Mom, look what Grandma brought me" Zach exclaims happily.

"I can see that buddy" she locks eyes with her mother giving her that knowing look with a shake of the head.

Both Zach and Grace take in that there is a man standing next to their grandmother and immediately shy away, Grace leaning beside her mother and eyeing him suspiciously. "Guys, this is a friend of Mommy's, his name is Will" Alicia gestures towards him who is staring at the two with extreme fascination.

"HI" Will beams into a warm smile making Grace blush.

Veronica's cell phone rings in the middle of the exchange and she excuses herself. When she leaves the room Will and Alicia lock eyes with each other and she expresses everything through her eyes that she's sorry for the embarrassing interruption and he offers her a sympathetic smile. "I should go?" he whispers gently as he begins to move away and she responds without thinking.

"No, stay" she demands straightaway without a train of thought towards the idea and she feels like kicking herself for acting so poorly, the last thing she needs is to be doing this (introducing a man she just kissed to her children and asking him to stay longer) but the thought of being left alone to listen to her mother's evasive comments is unbearable.

He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'are you sure?' and she nods her head certain. "How old are you?" Zach's little curios cute side pokes in at the other man who seems to be very close with his mother. Will turns his attention to the little boy "How old am I?" he plays along. "I'm 30, I'm pretty old compared to you" he chuckles.

"That's the same number as mommy!" Grace cuts in and Alicia chuckles as she lifts Grace onto the counter and wiping her face which annoyingly has dried up chocolate ice cream on it.

"I'm five" Zach expresses the palm of his hand out to Will displaying the numbers. "And Grace is only three, I'm older"

"Three and a half!" Grace cuts in eyeing her brother and then facing Will's amused and fascinated gaze. "It's my birthday in twenty one more sleeps" she smiles and Alicia quickly steals a kiss away from her daughter's cheek before setting her on the ground.

"You play baseball?" Will interacts noticing the boy has his cap on and clutching onto his baseball glove.

Zach nods his head shyly and slightly nervous. "Do you have a favourite team?" Will asks leaning against the counter, genuinely interested in his answer.

"Orioles"

Will locks eyes with Alicia who seems to be busy arranging dinner but she stares at him curious as he gazes at her in shock. "You didn't tell me you had a son who is a big fan of the best baseball team in the whole world" he jokes and she shrugs and rolls her eyes grinning. Alicia has never been a big fan of sports, tennis is probably the only one she slightly enjoys but other than that, there's nothing else that catches her attention. She suddenly remembers why Will was so shocked, he used to go on about that baseball team all the time back at college.

"Do you like them too?" Zach says nervously as he struggles to sit on the chair nearest the counter.

Will nods his head and beams "They're cool right?" Zach nods his head agreeably and he may seem slightly shy – Grace as well but he's beginning to think he can like this man.

Veronica walks in "My flight has been cancelled until tomorrow morning so looks like I'll be staying!" she exclaims enthusiastically. "Grreeaattt" Alicia voices sarcastically with a groan.

"Sooo Will, you have your own law firm now?" Veronica says while helping herself to some wine in the fridge. "Uh yes, kind of. I was just promoted senior partner not long ago." He explains

"Mom, don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking wine already?" Alicia complains while preparing the pasta and Veronica rolls her eyes. "It's never too early to be drinking wine Alicia" she gestures towards Will asking him if he wants some and he politely shakes his head.

"So Alicia tells me that she's hired your firm for the divorce?"

"Uh, yes that's correct. Not exactly me but I'm helping out" he explains.

"I see. I didn't realise you and Alicia were still…. friends, well still hanging out." Alicia stares at her mother with that knowing evil eye and Veronica dismisses it.

"Well, no we hadn't seen each other in a long time but we were still close in a way. I mean, we work in the same area so we would bump into each other now and then" he smiles and Alicia secretly takes in his words with interest.

"Well, it's good to know that you two are still… close" Veronica chuckles and Will doesn't seem to mind at all, in fact he grins at her words.

"Mom" Alicia sighs suddenly unable to take any more of it "Can you take Zach and Grace upstairs and help them change their clothes, they have ice cream all over the top of their t-shirts" she complains

"Sure, oh and did I mention that I'm staying here tonight" she voices while motioning towards Zach and Grace.

"You're what? Why?"

"Because your house is closest to the airport" she shrugs

Alicia moans much to Veronica and Wills amusement. "Grrr noooo!"

"I heard that!" Veronica yells from upstairs.

Will chuckles "Is she really that bad?" he asks curious.

She shoots him a look as if to say are you serious? And he shrugs his shoulders. "This bickering that you have just experienced in the last 15 minutes is absolutely nothing compared to what happens when it's just me and her"

Will Grins "You have it easy, my mother does the same thing except she's ten times worse"

Alicia chuckles and shakes her head in memory. "Do you need any help?" he asks her as he watches her prepare dinner.

"Yea, can you chop the mushrooms" she smiles politely, her mind still set in another place. Still thinking about that kiss; that kiss that she has absolutely no idea was about or what they were thinking doing it in the first place. At the time it seemed great, it seemed wonderful actually but she's still unsure of what this all means. No, she has absolutely no idea what this means. She feels terrible because it's only been close to a week since she found out about Peter and she's already managed to stick her tongue into another man's throat. It's stupid and yet-oddly she finds herself wanting to do it again.

He walks beside her and they brush against each other's shoulders as he chops the mushroom and she begins the pasta.

"I'm so lost right now" she chuckles and he stares at her confused.

"What's that?" he speaks softly and it calms her nerves.

"The kiss" she sighs frustrated and she can't find it in her energy to face his eyes so she keeps her attention focused down.

"Regrets?" he says softly, assuring her that he wouldn't be offended if she does but it takes him by surprise as she shakes her head certain.

"No" she has no idea why they're whispering, the only other people in the house are upstairs but she enjoys the intimacy of just whispering to each other. "It's just, It feels weird, I feel weird" she sighs frustrated at her own sanity of being unable to form the right words. Will raises an eyebrow at her. "It's only been a week since I found out about Peter." She explains "I feel like I'm betraying my vows, or I'm using you to get back at him. I don't wanna feel like I'm using you Will"

He shakes his head "Alicia, you're not using me. I know you. You are one of the most kind hearted, generous and wonderful woman I know" he admits. "And I may be losing my mind but I know I felt something with that kiss" he whispers and she finally turns her head to face his, her facial expression astonished from his words. She looks down thinking and then back up

"I did too, I felt it too but I'm just confused. My mind is literally racing a hundred miles at the moment, I can't think properly" she shakes her head squinting her eyes wishing the headache to disappear.

I felt it too. Those four words erase all nerves from Will's body and can literally reduce him to being the happiest man in Chicago. He manages to hide his relief and excitement because he jumps straight to the main point of her admission. "I understand Alicia, I don't want to rush you into anything but I'm always here if you want to talk. I'm a good listener" he smiles.

She smiles back nodding her head, grateful of his patience. If they were to lean in a few more inches their lips would probably be touching. She looks into his eyes contemplating on how to dismiss, maybe turn her head back to what she was previously doing? But then they hear Veronica's steps trailing down the stairway and they are both forced back to reality. Will returns back to chopping while Alicia dries her hands and quietly excuses herself. "I'll be back" she whispers over his shoulder.

She brushes her mother's shoulder as she passes her and heads upstairs. She worries of the fact that she's left Veronica with Will in the kitchen alone and the last thing Alicia wants is for Veronica to cause Will to runaway but she's glad that she meets Zach as he heads downstairs towards the kitchen, because that would mean Veronica wouldn't be as inappropriate to Will around a five year old.

"Where's your sister?" she asks him as he walks downstairs with a few of his toys, just in time to hear Grace scream horrifyingly as if someone's kidnapped her. Her scream reaches the whole house and Alicia's blood pressure drops south. She sprints towards Graces room and the little girl comes running out tears all over her face, straight into Alicia's arms. "What is it sweetheart, tell me" she asks softly, padding Graces back. "There was a big spider on me mommy" she sobs into Alicia's shoulder and Alicia's releases a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding, she's glad it wasn't the result she was thinking of; a person hiding out in her daughter's bedroom waiting to scare the hell of out her. "Where's the spider honey?" she opens the bedroom door and Grace Points towards the bed and then quickly hiding her face into the crook of her mother's neck. Will and Veronica as well as a curious Zach are standing behind them and Alicia see's the ugly thing Grace was terrified of, it was about the size of a coin and has somewhat like eight or six legs, but anyway she doesn't care what it looks like, she just wants it out.

"Was that naughty spider on you my darling?" Grace nods her head and then stares back at it while clutching onto Alicia's silk blouse. Alicia glances in Will's direction noticing that Veronica has left; probably gone to keep an eye on dinner. Alicia knows from past experience that Will is better at handling things like this and so the minute they meet eyes he can read her mind. "I'll take care of it" he smiles towards the little girl and Grace slightly gasp and clutches tighter onto her mother as Will assist the spider onto a book and takes it with him. "Can I come?" Zach exclaims happily.

"Sure"

Grace wiggles out of her mother's arms and starts to eagerly follow her brother and Will outside leaving Alicia to quietly follow downstairs. Will and the two curious children meet the front porch and he gently lays it in the grass and dirt beside the deck. "See, spiders belong outside" he whispers to the two and they stare at him with fascination. "Not in my room" Grace shakes her head and Will chuckles "Not in your room"

"Weren't you scared?" Zach asked curiously. Will lightly shakes his head "They're not going to hurt you, as long as you don't hurt them they won't hurt you"

"Why was it crawling on me?" Graces little innocent and curious self said and Will grins; knowing the answer immediately. "Because you're special"

Grace's face beams into what Will thinks is the most widest smile he has ever seen from a child and in this moment he takes in how much these two kids look so much like Alicia; its breath taking. Alicia walks outside searching for the three "Everything alright?" she smiles curiously noticing how her kids seem more attached to Will then before. Both Zach and Grace nod their heads happily and Zach grabs onto his mother's hand. "Did Will take care of the spider?" she chuckles.

"Yes, mommy, he put it in the garden" Grace explains and Alicia nods her head. "Hopefully there will be no more of those spiders in the house huh?"

"Spiders belong outside" Grace reiterates and Alicia chuckles "Yes they do honey." She locks eyes with Will expecting him to be looking at her and only her but instead he's smirking down at the fact that Zach has clutched on to his hand as well. "Let's go inside" Zach bosses and he pulls Will along with him leaving Will smiling with wide questioning eyebrows as he gets dragged into the house with Grace running behind them eagerly telling Will to come play. He looks back towards Alicia and she lifts an eyebrow and he shrugs his shoulders, not really sure what he done to make such good friends with the kids; it may have been the cause of his words outside but he was only being honest and it seemed to work because even though they seem extremely shy they all of a sudden want to be his best friend. Maybe that spider was more of a good luck charm.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too extreme with the whole love, kiss, spider thing, I don't know how you all feel about it, I feel like I go too lovey dovey with Will and Alicia's relationship but I cant help it lol. Please review would be much appreciated.**

**-guategal- First of all, thank you so much for your reviews! I love that you review every single time and have a lot of opinions towards it, I love opinions!. I totally understand what you were talking about in your last review, I know I crammed a lot of their feelings together and I did consider making the chapter longer and splitting it to hold it in but I found it difficult to incorporate that because the next couple of chapters are all based on this day, if you know what I mean? I didn't want to stretch it because I feel like its already stretched enough. I hope I answered your review right because I don't even know if I did lol. ****I will try and place everything in its right place and I'm sorry but I think the next chapter is exactly what you were talking about as well lol. But I don't know, lets just see where it goes:)**


	10. Veronica and Owen

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not and still not satisfied with this current chapter, I feel like its dragged out a little and my mind was completely confused while writing this because I was writing two other different things. (hence, don't start three different stories at once!) lol. Please review guys! P.s sorry for the slight spelling mistakes in this one, I haven't had the time to go over it properly.**

* * *

"You seem to be making a good impression on my children Gardner" Alicia teased. They have just finished afternoon dinner outside on the deck in the backyard and are both watching Grace and Zach try and teach their Grandmother how to pitch a baseball.

"I told you, it's the charm" he winks and she rolls her eyes.

"No but seriously, they seem to really like you" she stares at him curious.

"Yea well I like them" he replies honestly. "They're so much like you, it's not even funny"

"Oh really?" she smirks "How are they like me?"

He shrugs "They look like you, they do things like you, and they have your humour. Zach may have already inherited your eye roll" he grins and she smacks him against the chest "Grace has your quietness but she's shy and likes to be on her own" Alicia stares at Will in slight shock and amusement. "And you recognised this all in one day?"

He chuckles "Yea, but it's easy to recognise it when they're standing next to you"

"Do you see Peter in them?" she questions curious.

He ponders on her question for a few seconds before replying "Do you?"

"You have to answer my question first"

"Kind of" he states "Would it be a bad thing if I did?"

She shakes her head while staring at Zach and Grace from a far, admiring them as they run around, Grace giggling while chasing after him. "Peter's a great father" she states in all conscience.

Will nods towards her way. "I know" he watches her as she watches the kids play and admires how her eyelashes blink every few seconds. "Do you see Peter in them?" he repeats his first question.

She nods her head after thinking thoroughly "Yes. Although everyone always says they both look like me, they have some of Peter's characteristic. Like how Zach thinks hard before he makes a decision or how he can get really protective" she grins

"And Grace?"

"To be honest I think she's really different compared to me or Peter. She's her own little person, she likes to be on her own, she doesn't have much friends at school and she doesn't seem to mind. She's really shy around other people which is odd because Peter and I have always been sociable, well Peter has" she explains. "I love her character; every Sunday morning before I wake up which is usually around eight thirty she, my three year old daughter, gets up and turns on the coffee maker so that when I wake up the temperature will be just right" she states in awe "I swear, when she hits that age she'll be making me breakfast on the weekends"

Will smiles at her words "That's cute" she nods her head agreeably. "Do you ever consider having children?" she asks out of curiosity and feels like kicking herself afterwards. This is crossing the boundary Alicia, you can't make him think what he may or not be thinking.

Will chuckles "Well if I were to have kids as cute as yours, than yea I would probably consider it, one day" he smiles

"They're not always angels" she chuckles. "Things can get pretty hectic"

"Have you and Peter talked about the living arrangements?" he asks hesitantly, not wanting to push her on the discussion.

She sighs leaning against the wooden chair. She takes a sip of her wine first before answering "Yes but we have yet discussed the night arrangements. I think he wants to wait until he can get settled in at an apartment before bringing the kids over and getting them used the whole idea. For now, they'll be staying with me and the house until Peter has officially settled in at a place. I just realised it's all becoming real" she sighs sadly.

"Are you still considering moving out?" he asks softly and she smiles at his hesitancy. He's always been gentle towards her.

She shrugs "Once Peter has settled in his apartment and the kids have gotten used to staying at his place over night then I'll definitely look into places near the city, I just want to see how they take staying in the city with Peter before making any decisions. This has been there home for their whole childhood, I'm unsure of how they're going to take the news of both their parents moving and living in a place where there are no backyards, replaced with tall buildings and business people running around." Will nods his head understandably.

"If you need any help Alicia, I'm always here"

"Thank you" she forms one of her prize worthy smiles. "No, I mean it" he repeats "Anything, anytime during the day or even in the middle of the night, just call me" he asserts.

She nods her head appreciative of his words "I know and I will" she smiles and pats the palm of his hand, they catch each other's eyes and for a second he thinks time has stopped. This is probably the hundredth time this has happened today and it's starting to get ridiculous. Alicia suddenly wishes that they weren't sitting so close together because she has the sudden desire to lean over and kiss him. _This can't be happening, he's my best friend, I've only just met up with him a week ago and I already have some odd craving to stick my tongue down his throat. It's the loneliness, I'm just lonely._ She tells herself but the longing to kiss him is still lingering.

"You two want some more wine?" Veronica's words bring them back to reality, she's standing behind them with that all knowing smirk and a wine bottle in her hand. "Yes please" they both hand their glasses out and Veronica fills both glasses right up to the top in which Alicia glares at her.

"So, Peter's press conference is in a week" Veronica starts off and Alicia flinches at the mention of her ex-husband – mainly because Alicia knows what her mother is thinking and she's probably ecstatic of the fact that she's staying overnight so she can have a little chit chat over this whole scenario.

"Yes, Friday afternoon" she explains. Veronica nods her head acknowledging it before sitting down opposite them and admiring the view from the high deck of Alicia's backyard.

"God I love this house, I would have killed for this if there was a house like this back in the day" Alicia shakes her head "You hated it when we first got it" she recalls.

"Yes but that was before; when it was yours and Peter's house. Now it's your house, I don't have a problem with it anymore" Veronica shrugs and Will finds her words interesting, she obviously never had much attentiveness towards her son in-law.

"This is still Peter's house" Alicia corrects "This is Zach and Graces house therefor their fathers"

Veronica rolls her eyes and smirks towards Will. "So Will, tell me about yourself. What have you been doing in the last five years?"

"Well, not much except for working real hard" he chuckles "I travelled around the world for two months a couple of years ago; took some vacation time and did something productive" he grins.

"Really?" Veronica's eyes widen at the mention of traveling "Where did you go?"

"I travelled to France-Paris first for a few weeks. Then I made my way over to England; spent a few nights in London and then travelled across the coast of Ireland. After that I flew to Thailand and spent a couple of weeks their before returning home"

"Oh wow, that sounds like a heap of fun. I went to Italy last year" Veronica explains "A friend and I, we travelled across the coast of Rome, it's amazing there"

Will nods his head agreeably "It is. I stopped in Italy whilst in France, I had a fantastic time."

"Me too, I'm planning on going back at the end of the year."

"Alicia told me you're getting married?" he recalls Alicia's sarcasm towards it being her mother's third oo fourth marriage.

Veronica chuckles "Yes, and I can imagine Alicia has informed you on all the details?" she smirks towards her daughters way and Alicia offers a sarcastic smile.

"She's….. told me enough" he replies hesitantly "But she's probably the only person in the world who knows the most about me (good and bad) so I'm fine with learning a few more stuff about her that I am unaware of" he jokes and Alicia rolls her eyes grinning.

She still hasn't said a word amongst their exchange but instead listens in and finds herself laughing at some of their words. This is the most relaxed she has felt in a long time, with the sun setting and the suns colour reflections dazzling on her porcelain skin, with a wine glass in her hand and sitting comfortable on the deck in her backyard watching her kids play, it's the most relaxed she has felt in a long time.

In anyone else eyes, (particularly maybe in Peters) Alicia and Will would be known as sitting too close for a title of friends, they're all sitting amongst the outdoor couch set but Will and Alicia are set on the same wide chair, she has her legs crossed but they're leaning to the side near Will's legs, she has the elbow of her hand rested on the couch just above Will's shoulder, the palm of her hand supporting the left side of her face as she tilts her head to the side while talking to Veronica. She can smell his cologne as she inhales his scent and it is so wrong but she can't help herself, he leans against the couch and his shoulder, the nape of his neck can feel her hand and the smooth skin that comes with it. They're both thinking the same thing but choose to ignore the feeling, for everyone else's sake. She knows what she's doing is wrong for her marriage's sake but she's always – ever since Georgetown – felt the need to be close to him. He is her best friend and so she could probably use that as an incuse as they sit comfortably together but the urge to kiss him? What excuse could she use for that?

They both don't dear to move, the only time she moves is to grab a few more drinks or when the kids have had enough of playing and she dresses them in their pyjamas and sets them inside watching movies and eating ice cream. The sun has set and the porch lights are one, the outdoor fire has been turned on. The fire place came with the house when they brought it, it was one of the only things she liked about the house because it complemented the deck. Veronica is on her fourth glass of wine while Will is only on his first bottle of bear and Alicia has replaced her glass of wine with a glass of lemonade. They sit and talk, laugh for what seems like hours but when she checks the time it's only been an hour and a half. Every few minutes she gazes at the back of her through the glass wall keeping an eye on the kids as they snuggle on the couch and watch TV. She doesn't realise that Owen has turned up until she hears the sliding door open even wider and meets his amused and suspicious eyes.

Veronica had called him and informed that she was going to L.A and that she would be spending some time with Alicia and the kids and she wanted him to come and visit, and also have some heart to heart talk with his sister, 'god knows she needs it'-Veronicas words.

He wanted the arrival to be a surprise and so when he turned up at his sisters house and found three cars on the driveway instead of two,he couldn't recognise the third one, he figured that it might be Peters, maybe he brought a new flash car? But then that wouldn't make sense because as far as he knew from his mother's words-that Peter wasn't in town. He would have opened the door himself, like he always did but as usual it was locked (Alicia had crazy ideas of someone breaking in and kidnapping the kids so the door was made to automatically lock after being shut) -after repeatedly knocking, a couple of minutes later he was met by a pyjama dressed Zach "Hi Zach!" Owen stretched his arms out, in which Zach returned with a hurried hug before running back to the living room and his sister. Owen followed him and found a very cute Zach and Grace propped up against the couch, in their night wear with popcorn set on the coffee table. "Hi Gracie, its Uncle Owen" he says from behind the couch, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss against the cheek. "HI" Grace smiles at him shyly before taking in his appearance. "Uncle Owen shaved his beard" she giggles and touches his face. He chuckles and tickles her chest "Where's your mom?"

"They're outside" Zach points towards the deck and Owen glances for the first time through the wide open glassed sliding door that there a three people including his mother and sister currently sitting on the deck surrounding the outdoor fireplace, Alicia and somebody else's back facing his way. When he grasps in the fact that his sister is currently sitting very close to a man who Owen can't recognise is certainly alarming. He walks past the kitchen, stealing a wine glass on his way before making his appearance known. "Hello"

"Hello darling" Veronica stretches her arm out for a hug and Owen walks towards her giving her a quick hug and then a kiss against his sister's cheek. "Hello?" Owen smiles towards him and Will stands up extending his hand out for a manly handshake. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Will" Will says cutting Alicia off as she was about to introduce them. "Will?" It takes a while for Owen to recognise him, he's familiar of the name but can't quite get to it. "Yes, I believe we met several years ago, Georgetown." He explains and it all comes flooding back to him.

"Ah, of course, I'm so sorry. I didn't recognise you" he chuckles and then faces his sister with an amused expression and a lifted eyebrow in which Alicia shakes her head begging him to dismiss it, just this once.

Owen makes himself at home by grabbing the bottle of wine off the table and pouring himself a glass before taking a seat opposite Will and Alicia and propping his feet on the coffee table. "I didn't know you were coming?" Alicia states surprised and then gazes at her mother as if to say I-know-you-had-something-to-do-with-this.

"Yea, I wanted to surprise you all!" he states enthusiastically. "I'll be staying here for a couple of night's sis, that alright with you?' he asked uninterested in her reply, he'd stay here regardless of her authority.

"Yea, but you'll be sleeping on the couch" she replies bluntly and he furrows his eyebrows confused. He is aware that this house has two guest bedrooms, two other rooms that belong to the kids and then the master bedroom. "What's wrong with the other guest room?" he said knowing that Veronica would have the first one and the second one? Unless Will is sleeping here in which that would just be as confusing.

"That room belongs to Peter" she replies bluntly and Owen laughs at himself for forgetting.

"Ah, yes, sorry I forgot and didn't realise" he giggles "The couch is fine with me."

"You can have the other guest room tomorrow, mom flies out in the morning."

"How long are you staying in L.A?" Owen asked his mother

"I don't know yet" she replies "As long as I want to I guess, I'm moving there after we get married you know" she replicates.

"Yes I know, you told me. So does this means you won't be staying out at the lake house anymore?" Owen asked with slight enthusiasm and Veronica can already read his mind.

"Don't even think about it" she grins.

"What?" Owen tries to act all innocent and Alicia rolls her eyes and then glances at Will, locking eyes with his, both smirking before turning their attention back to Owen and Veronica.

"I've given your sister the keys to the house and she is the only one who is allowed to step foot in that house so don't even think about going out there and creating one of your dramatic parties before taking off and leaving it a mess like last time" she states rather stern and Alicia just laughs at her words, Veronica has never really been the stern parent, as far as Alicia can remember she used to actually encourage her and Owen to throw parties and Alicia would always have to be the adult and point out the aftereffects. But Veronica is right, she's beginning to get sick of Owen's little events, especially when it comes to her houses.

Owen rolls his eyes "Well I wasn't planning on going out there anyway" he defends himself and then changes the subject to what's currently more interesting. "So Will, I wasn't aware that you and Alicia were still….. friends." _looking more like friends though_.

"We were always friends" Alicia corrects him "We've both been really busy, as you can see Owen, I am a lawyer with two toddlers and Will owns and is in charge of 200 hundred other employees so we haven't exactly had the time to chat" she smiles sarcastically and Owen rolls his eyes. "Yes, sorry, how rude of me. I have no life therefore you and Will mustn't have a life right?" he says with a cheeky smile and Alicia glares at him.

"So, Owen" Will clears his throat "Alicia tells me you're a teacher now?" he asked genuinely interested and Owen lifts an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yes, that's correct, freshly graduated. I didn't know Alicia talked much about me?" he smirks and Alicia smiles warmly.

"Are you kidding?" Will chuckles "She talks about you all the time, I think you have become some sort of inspiration towards your sister, she can't stop talking about how proud she is of you, I'm serious" he laughs and Alicia smacks him against the shoulder.

"He's joking, I don't talk about you all the time Owen" she defends herself

"Yea yea yea, whatever" Owen blows his sister off. "Anyway, back to Will, you have your own law firm now?"

"Technically it's not mine" he corrects "But my name is on the letterhead" he laughs.

"So if say, I need a lawyer for drinking and driving charges, and could possibly go to jail due to a ridiculous amount of overdue fines, I could hire you for some assistants?"

"YOU WHAT?" Alicia snaps and Veronica groans. _Not another argument_. She mumbles something about going inside and leaves the three of them.

"It's not real Alicia" he assures "I'm just checking it out, you know, if something like that was going to happen" he explains and Alicia shakes her head. "Well that's not going to happen right Owen? I'm not bailing you out of prison" she exaggerates and Will grins. He's beginning to think he loves her and her uncoordinated family even more.

"No, that's not going to happen Alicia" he said sarcastically with a grin. "Anyway, back to our conversation before we were rudely interrupted. Do you have a variety of clients at your firm Will, or are they all billionaires?" he said with exaggeration and a grin in which Will shakes his head.

"No, we have a lot of different cases and clients to deal with. But some of the clients I deal with are mostly the snobby wealthy ones" he jokes.

"I've hired Wills law firm for the divorce" Alicia interrupts changing the subject. Owen seems slightly taken aback. He wasn't really aware that Will knew the full details of the separation and divorce. Owen just wonders if he knows about all the woman.

"Oh wow, okay, that seems ideal. Better to go with someone you trust. When is it becoming official?"

"Thursday"

"Thursday!" Owen reacts shocked. "This Thursday?"

Alicia nods her head and shrugs, not really a big deal. "That's quick"

"Not really" Alicia replies "Peter and I have talked it out and made a plan, it all seems to be working out at the moment. My lawyers are filing the divorce papers Thursday afternoon and then Peter's planned a press conference Friday afternoon" she explains.

"Will you be there?" Owen asks Alicia in all curiousness. The idea of his sister standing in front of national television while her husband admits that their marriage is coming to an end, is horrifying in Owens mind. _God knows what people might say about her_.

Alicia shrugs "Yes, I suppose so" Owen rolls his eyes frustratingly at her intolerableness. Alicia lifts an eyebrow "What?" she asked and he just shook his head while shrugging. "I was the one who demanded for the divorce Owen, I should at least be by his side to support him." She said softly and Owen shakes his head "He was having an affair Alicia" he said in disgust and Alicia sighs exhaustedly glancing at Will who gives her a comforting smile. She's glad that he knows so much about her and her family and that she already considers him as family because if this were anyone else sitting among them she would have made it in all her energy to be having a completely different conversation.

"Do you wanna go inside? Its cold out here" she asked Will and he nods his head.

"Sure" he helps with the empty glasses of wine and beer bottles, taking them inside.

"Come on Owen, no more drinking." Alicia teased her brother while gesturing her hand out to his to assist him to stand up. "I've only had one glass" he pouts and she shakes her head in amusement.

Once they reach inside Owen jumps on the couch next to his niece and nephew stuffing his face with popcorn while Will follows Alicia to the kitchen assisting her with the dishes.

"I'm gonna head home soon" he said hesitantly and it made sense. He had been here for a good six hours and the clock was soon hitting number seven. She nods her head while drying her hands, running a hand through her hair and leaning against the counter while folding her arms exhaustingly.

"Yea, I'm sorry about my mother and brother. Sometimes I wonder if they actually know what they're talking about half the time" she giggles and he chuckles at her words

"Don't worry about. It was fun" he smiles.

"Fun?" she laughs "It was excruciating" Will smirks at her words

"They're not bad, honestly Alicia. Spend a week with my mother and sisters and you'll learn what excruciating feels like" he laughs and she joins in.

He slowly makes his way over to the counter grabbing his belongings and she follows him through the living room. He says his goodbyes to Owen and Veronica who are trying to cover up the fact that they were whispering and Alicia knows exactly what they were whispering about. Will says his last words to Zach and Grace and Alicia can't quite grasp what he's saying to them by the whispering but she can tell that it must be funny because both Zach and Grace are giggling. She follows him outside to the front porch closing the front door half way and she gathers that this is the first time in at least three hours that they've been alone together.

"Thanks for lunch… and dinner" he smiles "I still don't understand why you took a cooking class but I'm guessing you learnt a lot because your knowledge of the foods have increased since I last remember" he jokes.

"My knowledge of the foods?" she burst into laughter.

"But in all seriousness Alicia, the food was great and the company was great so don't hound into Owen and your mom too much ok?" he smiles and she shakes her head.

"I'll try my best but I don't think I'll be the one hounding into them tonight, it might be the other way around." She explains and Will chuckles, taking in her words.

"I don't know what to say to that one." He laughs and after a while they stand there in silence, both leaning against the wall facing each other.

"I better get going" He pushes himself off the wall and Alicia nods her head.

"Goodnight Alicia" he faces her and she stands at the top of the steps with her arms still folded. "Goodnight Will" she smiles and for a moment she thinks that he might kiss her again. Which in all honestly would be totally inappropriate because they're still on the grounds of her home and she's aware that her neighbours are probably watching their every move from their windows.

But instead he tips on his toes and reaches up to kiss the side of her cheek, placing a soft gentle kiss that makes her close her eyes and feel his breath on her skin. It's not too passionate and it's not meaningless; it's just perfect. A perfect normal kiss against the cheek. That's all. She waits for him to reverse out of the driveway and waves goodbye before making her way inside.

Sure enough the minute she reaches the kitchen Owen and Veronica are sitting on the barstool with two cups of coffees with expectant, amused facial expressions.

"So you and Will huh?"

* * *

**Next chapter is 'The press conference'. Please review! **


	11. The press conference

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

The next week had been really busy for both Peter and Alicia but they were both fully prepared for what was to come Thursday and Friday. Peter had spent as much time with the kids to make up for the missed weekend and so Alicia found herself working extra hard in the office considering the next few weeks weren't going to be the best of Alicia's life. She informed her bosses on her situation and that there would be a press statement coming out this Friday stating that her and her husband the state's attorney were separating and planning to divorce. Her boss was really supportive towards her and offered as much days of leave but Alicia politely declined and assured that she could handle both work and her personal life. It wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of work and what she loved to do.

This whole week she had no time to herself, if she wasn't working in the office she was with the kids and if she wasn't with the kids or doing work she was running around trying to finish off some errands and also trying to sort herself and the kids out for the next few weeks. She considered maybe taking them out to the lake house again but then that wouldn't solve anything, the press are the press and soon another story will come along and everyone will soon forget about it. Owen and her mother left after the weekend and she was grateful, no, grateful wasn't the word. Ecstatic would probably be suitable for this situation. The both of them – especially Owen were driving her crazy. After Will left, sure enough they hounded into her and she tried to explain as much as possible but she, herself didn't even know what the terms of that kiss meant and so 10 minutes in of taking Owen and her mother's ridiculous assumptions she adopted in the choice of ignoring them and whatever they had to say about Will. She literally blocked her ears while they talked and kept her attention on anything else but their words. Veronica had given up 5 minutes later but Owen would not stop. His mother had obviously told him about the fact that she caught them kissing and so Owen took that as a guess that this was some story set out of a romantic movie. A notion that made Alicia roll her eyes and informed him that he lacked common sense and that he needed to get his head out of the gutter. It was in the end, on the Sunday afternoon (before Peter arrived home and after Veronica left) that she admitted to Owen whilst sitting alone in the kitchen that she had no idea what the kiss meant but she liked it and she felt horrible about the fact that she wanted to kiss him again. There was nothing Owen could say to make Alicia get rid of the guilt, as hard as he tried she couldn't erase the feeling of cheating whilst still legally married surging through her body, and it felt worse as Peter walked through the door. The scariest part in Alicia's eyes was the fact that she wanted to do it again, she wanted to kiss him again. Maybe not in her house or anywhere near her family but somewhere else, somewhere private. It was an odd feeling that she couldn't explain. Why do things have to be so complicated?

Will also found himself busy in a stack of court cases just like Alicia was so this past week they both had no time to meet up for a cup of coffee. She talked a lot with him over the phone and was constantly talking with David Lee. Alicia changed her mind about filing the divorce papers on the Thursday afternoon and instead, David was going to file them first thing Monday morning. She figured that it would be easier and appropriate if the press and public found out through Peter's words and not from a piece of paper.

Today, she wasn't the normal calm Alicia, even though no one noticed it she was slightly nervous and anxiety was filling up in her body. She couldn't remember the last time she did a press conference, probably four years ago when Peter announced his first run for states attorney and that press conference was far different then what this one was going to be. "Are you ready?" Peter's hesitant voice brought her back to reality. She was standing in her bedroom in front of the mirror gazing at what she was wearing. A nice dark blue fitting dress that covered her body like a glove, perfecting her curves but displaying a professional presence for the public. She nodded her head and offered him a hesitant smile before brushing past him and heading downstairs towards the children. Jackie was staying with them until Alicia would arrive back home and much to Alicia's dislike she took up Jackie's offer of looking after the kids. Jackie hadn't seen them in a while and put up a dramatic façade to her son that she missed her grandchildren. Alicia agreed but told Jackie firmly that if she was to brake that comfort zone with Zach and Grace once again, it would be her last chance.

"Mommy and Daddy are going now" she bent down to their height besides the table as they were drawing pictures. She kissed Zach against the cheek and pecked Graces forehead. "I'll see you soon okay? Be good for Grandma" she whispered and they both nodded their heads. "No TV until I get back" she told them firmly and Zach was about to object but she gave him that all knowing look and he accepted the fact that it was non-negotiable. "Eat all your vegetables and if you be extra good we might just have ice cream with banana slices and chocolate sauce when I get back" she suggested and their eyes widen excitedly. "Promise?" Grace asked.

"If you promise to be good?" They both nodded their heads and Alicia took that as an agreement before grabbing her belongings and facing Jackie.

"If anything happens" she stated sternly "Just call my cell, will try not to take too long" she explained and Jackie smiled slyly.

"Take as long as you want Alicia, after all you're the one who wanted this" she replied and Alicia shook her head in frustration making it clear to her mother in-law that she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She decided to ignore Jackie and her bitterness and gave one last kiss to her children without forgetting to whisper 'I love you' in their ears and heading outside towards the waiting black, tinted windowed town car. She jumped in the backseat next to Peter whilst Peter's campaign manager Daniel and the driver sat in the front seat and they headed towards the town house where the press were waiting. Throughout the whole ride Alicia was shifting anxiously in her seat, fiddling with her fingers and it wasn't unnoticeable through Peters eyes. "You alright?" Peter's hesitant voice brought her back to the present. She didn't want him to think that she was having second thoughts but the concern and wariness in his eyes was hard to miss. She nodded her head and offered a hesitant smile before turning her attention back out the window. "Alicia….. If you're…" he started off but she knew what he was about to say and she interrupted him before he could even get hope in the idea. "I'm just nervous" she explained with a deep exhale "Do you reckon the press won't hound into us too much?"

He sighed taking in her worries and shrugged "I don't know, it's hard to predict what their reaction will be, but the last states attorneys who have divorced didn't have much problems with the media. I'm sure will be fine" he offered a supportive smile.

"I might have to stay after the press conference, Daniel and I gotta work on some campaign strategies and also handle a few reporters" he explains and she nods off "Yea, that's fine. I want to come home straight after the press conference though, I promised Zach and Grace ice cream" she explains briefly bringing a smile out of her face. Her children always seem to ease a smile out of her. "Richard will take you home" he points to his driver and she smiles briefly as a thank you before turning her attention back outside the window as the car drives into the main entrance of the building.

Alicia found herself pacing back and forth in the corridor while Peter went over his speech with Daniel. All she could think about was what the press would do to her and her children afterwards. Would they get followed to school? Would they be hassled at school by strangers? Will they get bullied? Will the press find out about the hookers? All thoughts in her head were causing beads of sweat to form above her forehead and she couldn't handle the anxiety anymore. She needed someone to talk to, someone who she could speak her worries to and that didn't include Peter. She glanced around the small waiting room and the only people she knew personally in the room was Peter and Daniel. The rest of them were people Peter worked with. They had ten minutes until the live coverage so with enough time she grabbed her cell phone and pondered on maybe calling Will. He said that he would be watching and supporting but she didn't know if he was busy or not. Maybe he was watching at work? Surely he would be home by now?

She pressed dial and after only a few beeps the line was cut from his soft calm voice. "Alicia?" he asked confused, she could hear the TV in the background and immediately knew that he was home. "Hi" she whispered and felt the relief and serenity settle through her bones. She leant against the wall and glanced around the room. Nobody seemed to notice her disappear off into the corner and she was thankful that she had a little privacy. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes….. I… I just wanted to talk to someone" she explained briefly and heard him sigh gradually probably relieved that she was alright.

"I'm watching" he said supportively and she nodded off into space. "Were on in ten minutes" she explained.

"How are you doing?" he asked hesitantly and she tilted her head upwards against the wall looking toward the ceiling and closing her eyes briefly with a sigh of exhaustion. "Nervous…" she started off "scared, tense, worried"

"What are you worried about?" he asked tentatively and she pondered on his question before answering. "Everything" she explained with a sigh and he felt like holding her and telling her that everything would be alright but of course he couldn't because they were miles away from each other.

"I don't know what to expect from the press" she states her worries "What if they turn Zach and Grace's world upside down? I don't think I'd be able to handle that Will" she whispers and he smiles sadly at her worries. She's always thinking about others especially her kids and it just makes him love her even more.

"You're smart Alicia, you'll get through this" he states firm and she finds it ironic that he has used the exact same words her mother did two weeks ago. "You mean the world to Zach and Grace and they don't need anything but to know that you'll be there, by their side always."

"Yes but what if they end up resenting me? I'm the one who wanted this Will. I don't think it's really kicked into Zach and Grace that me and Peter aren't together anymore" she whispers and he shakes his head sternly. "That may be, but like I said, you're smart, you're going to get through this. I've seen the way you are around them Alicia, the way your eyes glisten when you talk about them. The way you close your eyes when they kiss you. They love you and you love them and that's all that matters"

She didn't think she would be able to feel some sense of calm tonight but hearing Will's certain words ease the pumping of her blood while managing to bring a smile to her face. "That's really profound of you Will" she giggles and he smiles off into space. "It's true" he replies and she nods off aware of his words.

"I'm sorry for calling you, I just needed to talk to someone…. needed to hear your voice" she finishes in a whisper and he feels his heart grow twice as bigger.

"Don't apologize Alicia, you can call me anytime. You actually did me a favour" he chuckles "I've been thinking about you lately"

"Really?" she smirks proudly and he can feel her sly smile through the phone

"Yea" he chuckles "You've been in my head all day" he groans jokingly and she smiles at his intolerableness "how was your day?" He says and she smiles at the fact that he's been thinking and worrying about her. "It was okay, I'm glad David offered filing the divorce papers on Monday instead of last night. Or else today would have been a whole different story. How was your day?"

He shrugs "It was fine, same as usual. How's the kids?" he jumps straight to the question he's been anticipating all day. He really has fell in love with them. She smiles to herself. "They're good, same as usual" she giggles and is interrupted by Daniel. "Mrs Florrick, were on soon." he gestures hurriedly for her to follow him.

She nods her head and points her index finger singling that she'll be a sec. "I have to go" she apologizes. He nods off "Yes of course. Don't forget, you can call me anytime" she smiles at his words and begins to follow Daniel towards Peter. "Yes, I know, thanks Will, It means a lot"

"You're welcome, good luck and I'll be watching" he says softly and her eyes glisten with happiness and relief. "will do, goodnight"

"Goodnight Alicia" and with that he hangs up and sighs against the couch, his focus returning back to the large TV in front of him. He awaits patiently for the channel to cut to the press conference and it doesn't take long for him to see her, walking alongside Peter. Looking beautiful as always.

/

She hung up whilst clutching tightly onto her phone. The fact that Will was somehow just on the other side of the phone calmed her nerves and she was now, extremely grateful that she took the time to call him and just hear his voice. It was just what she needed. She still didn't know what this was but she appreciated the fact that she could lean on him for advice or just as someone to talk to.

"Work?" Peter interrupted her thoughts, his questioning facial expression revealed that he was more than curious as to who the other person on the phone was. She wonders if her husband was secretly watching her from a far and it brings a smirk out of her to know that he saw how she laughed and seemed calm as she talked on the phone.

"Yea"- she lies and then quickly changes the subject "How long will we be up there?"

"The speech is approximately five minutes long, and then there's the questions. I'll take care of those" he explains as they begin to walk towards the room where the podium is set. Alicia hates the fact that she is just here for the show, here to support her husband and stand by his side as he admits to the world that his marriage is ending but when she thinks about it she's the one who demanded the divorce and she's just grateful that the information about Peter's infidelities is not known because if that were the circumstance Alicia would be mortified of the fact that she would have to stand next to her husband as he admits to the world that he's been sleeping with prostitutes. Fortunately it isn't the ladder.

They stand from a far the podium, taking in the reporters who are situated below the stage, there aren't many reporters here, at least 20 and she's grateful because that means that there won't be as much questions flying in. She thought that tonight would be one of the most nerve-racking nights of her life but oddly she doesn't feel nervous at all and that's a result of her conversation with Will. Her whole body moved into a calm motion after she talked with him and she no longer feels her legs buckle beneath her. She just wants to get this over and done with and then get back home to her kids.

They walk on the podium together, Alicia behind Peter and she senses all reporters' eyes on her body as she follows him to the mike and silently prides herself on what she wore, particularly because it's not too showy and not too sexy. She stands beside him with her hands clasped, her gaze fixed on the paper that Peter has placed before him and for the first time she notes the words printed on the paper. 'Separation' 'divorce' 'wife' 'family' 'love'

"Good evening, thank you for coming here today" Peter starts off.

"I am aware that there are many speculations here from many of you on what this private press statement may be about but I am here to clarify that this has nothing to do with the office, however, if you would like to ask questions relating to my office then I would be happy to answer some of your questions but there is a personal matter that is to be notified first and foremost." He pauses and looks straight into the main camera before continuing. "As of last week my wife, Alicia and I have separated and are planning to divorce" the lights begin to become sharper and Alicia finds herself squinting at the flickering lights. She can see the anticipation of questions coming from the reporters but they manage to let Peter continue with his speech.

"Alicia and I have been married for nearly six years and within those six years I have had some of the best times of my life. Alicia has given me a family, love and encouragement towards my goals and I am truly grateful for everything she has done. But the time has come for both of us to accept the differences that have occurred in our relationship and move on. I am positive in saying that the separation will not have a negative effect on the office and I will continue to keep the states attorney's office in a strong position. I only hope and wish that you will all respect my wife and children's privacy." Alicia feels bewildered of his words, she was expecting a good speech but not as well done and somewhat truthful as this one. She manages to hide her astonishment from the camera and keeps her gaze fixed on some of the reporters who are asking questions. She hears somewhat of their questions, all involving her and what her impact was on the separation. Peter managed to stick to the best answers, answering truthfully but also professionally and setting the boundaries between the wall of private and necessary questions. Peter spoke briefly before signalling that he was to answer one last question. She smiles lightly and the reporters and the camera, her polite and yet beautiful smile that manages to sway the media all the time before Peter grabs her arm and leads her off the stage. She squeezes his hand for security and support as she hears the reporters shout their way until the doors close. She doesn't let go when he leads her down the corridor and into the small room where everyone else is. She lets go and takes a seat on the nearest sofa, she hadn't realised that her legs began to ache as she stood there until now and Peter's voice made her snap up to face him. "You alright?" he sits next to her clasping his hands together as he faces her. She nods her head and smiles briefly before turning her attention back to her feet. "That was a great speech by the way" she informs him.

"Thanks, I had some help" he watched her as she smiles briefly as a response and then glances around the room possibly searching for the driver. "Is it alright if I go home now?"

He nods and gestures for Richard to come over. "I shouldn't take too long, tell Zach and Grace Goodnight for me?" He asks and she nods her head, standing up and retrieving her belongings. Before she can follow Richard outside, she catches Peter's attention. "Peter?" he faces her with an expectant look, waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you" she smiles briefly catching his confused look "I know this mustn't be easy but I'm glad were handling this like true mature adults" she giggles lightly.

He smiles at her words before responding "I'm glad you think so Alicia, and I'm sorry" he states "I know the press and everything aren't going to be easy on us especially the kids but I'm trying my hardest to keep them away" he assures and she nods her head certain. "I know. Soon this will all go away and another story will come up" she anticipates and he nods off agreeing with her words.

"Good night Peter"

"Good night Alicia" He watches her briefly smile before walking away. Six important years of his life has just walked away. His marriage has just walked away and the sudden realisation has hit him, hit him hard. Especially because of the fact that his wife now, seems happy. He knows its selfish to think like that but he can't help but notice the rare happy smile he saw whilst watching her talk on the phone. He's only ever seen her share that particular smile and that was when Zach and Grace were born.

When she arrives home she's happy to see that Zach and Grace have just finished dinner just in time for their routinely baths and showers. Once Jackie leaves and Zach and Grace are playing in the bathtub she takes in the quiet of her house, the calm and cleanness. The lamps and lights that radiate through the rooms and the warmness she feels through her body, ever since she met up with her long lost best college buddy she's beginning to feel like the old Alicia again. The Alicia Cavanaugh who she thought was left behind before Peter and the baby. She never once thought that she could be both, Alicia Cavanaugh and the woman and life she leads today but she couldn't be anymore wrong. She's beginning to love every piece of herself including those little flaws that she dislikes.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long to get updated but I am literally stuck with this one, will try my best to update as much as I can! This doesn't mean I'm giving up, I've just lost the mojo for this particular story (unfortunately). And again thanks so much for your spectacular reviews, they make me laugh so much! p.s sorry for the spelling mistake's, I kind of typed this all up in a couple of hours while excruciatingly trying to talk myself out of taking a break lol**


	12. Call me

It wasn't the best weekend for Alicia; that would be an understatement. The press were being courteous of their privacy but the weird looks and long stares from people weren't disappearing anytime soon. Even doing the grocery shopping with Zach on the Sunday afternoon wasn't easy. That was their thing, no matter what, even if they didn't need food in the house she always managed to squeeze in that quality time with her son during the weekend. He was the vigilant and quiet one out of the kids, Grace was also quiet and more cautious of her surroundings but she was too young to be taken to the supermarket, granted Alicia tried to take her everywhere but Grace was still learning. She'd pick things off the shelf or get bored easily but with Zach he was always good company. He'd sit in the trolley and hold the grocery list whilst talking to his mother about school or his friends and the girls at school who annoyed him. Zach was completely oblivious to the people who were staring at them and Alicia didn't seem to care either. She knew they were staring but ignored it and carried on as if they weren't there.

"Mom did you know that Miss Lawrence is getting married to principle Albert?" Zach asked as his little self-sat in the trolley and Alicia's focus half on her son and the other half on reading the labels of food products.

"No, I didn't know that buddy"

"Principle Albert needs to shave his beard" Zach commented bringing a giggle out of Alicia, she brushed the top of his hair and pecked his forehead.

"You know who else needs to shave their beard?" Alicia asked and Zach immediately replied. "Uncle Owen?" she laughed at his words.

"No, whiskers" she whispered quietly and Zach's eyes widen in shock at his mother's words with a smile playing on his lips. Whiskers was Graces favourite teddy bear and to Alicia he is the most ugliest and itchiest thing in this world.

"Mom!" Zach giggled. "I'm just kidding, just kidding" Alicia commented.

"Speaking of your sister, It's her birthday soon" Zach nodded his head.

"What do you think she wants for her present?" she asked curiously. She knows Grace has probably dropped a big hint to her brother – she's learnt this from past birthday experiences.

But instead Zach shrugs "She doesn't know yet, she said she just wants to have a little party" Zach explains briefly.

"A party? Did she say anything else?"

Zach shakes his head lightly. "I can't tell you mommy" he said in a non-negotiable way and she felt herself getting confused, shouldn't he be helping her in dropping Grace's hints.

"But Zach, how else am I going to find out what your sister wants?" she whines but he still shakes his head sternly. "Grace said it was a secret"

"Well who's going to buy this secret present of hers huh?" she cocked an eyebrow at him grinning.

He pondered her question before suddenly realising his mother was right. He knew his sister would be mad for telling her _secret _but it wasn't necessary to be a secret since it was something she wanted to receive for a birthday present. Zach gestured for his mother to lean forward to his ear so he could whisper and she couldn't help but giggle. They were in the middle of the supermarket and nobody was really listening to their conversation anyway but she found it cute that he was so secretive.

"A rainbow cake" he whispered and she furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"A rainbow cake? Is that it?" he nodded his head as a response. "Those cakes that has one colour on the outside but in the inside it has heaps of lines of colours" he explains.

"That's what your sister told you she wanted for her birthday?" she said faintly dumbstruck.

He nodded his head eagerly. "Don't tell anyone mom, it's supposed to be a secret" his whispered shyly and she kissed his soft cheek before smothering his whole face with kisses making him giggle. "Your secret is safe with me" she assured.

"Okay okay, mom. Stop it" he giggled and she smiled before pulling away and turning her attention back to the shelf.

Mommy?" Zach asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"When is dad moving out?"

This question certainly took Alicia by surprise, she knows Zach is older and more aware of his surroundings but for a five year old boy to ask this, it's certainly alarming. She drops the can of tuna in the trolley and eyes him worriedly. "Why are you asking buddy?" she says softly.

"I don't know" he shrugs "I think daddy should move out soon"

Alicia's mind is totally dumbstruck. Did he just say that he thinks his father should move out of their house as soon as possible? She glances around the area taking in that no one seems to even care or listening on their conversation and turns her attention back to her son. "Did something happen between you and daddy Zach?" she asked softly and he bowed his head slightly embarrassed. His pause is too long so Alicia speaks again. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

He meets her worried eyes and nods his head. "So what is it then?" she asked and his chest puffs up for a deep sigh. "Daddy said that he hurt you" he whispered and Alicia once again was taken aback by his words. It all clicks in; the past couple of days Zach has been acting indifferent towards his father and talking a little bit too much to Alicia about Will. She just figured that Will was his favourite new toy and he was acting indifferent towards Peter because Peter was spending a bit of time away from home. But she couldn't be more wrong, her head is racing a thousand miles at the moment that she can't wait to get home and strangle her ex-husbands throat.

"Oh honey" Alicia pulled him in for a hug and he doesn't know why she's hugging him, after all he thinks that she's the one who needs the hugs and kisses but he pats her back and rest his head on her shoulder, they stay there in the middle of the supermarket for a few seconds already gaining some of the supermarket workers attentions.

"Your daddy loves you very much, you know that right?" she asked him once letting go. He just nodded his head indifferently as if he doesn't really care and Alicia knows exactly what he's thinking and planning on asking.

"You remember when I said that adults have very different feelings than children?" he nods his head. "Well that's a part of why this is all happening, you will understand one day" she explained and waits for the other shoe to drop.

"Then what did daddy do?" he asked the question she expected since the minute she found out about her son's interaction with his father.

She glanced around the area once again before answering and there's no one near enough to be listening in on their conversation. "Daddy and I love each other very much Zach but your dad did some things that betrayed mommy and therefor created these funny feelings that adults have and made us think of what is important in life" she explained softly, so that he could hear her clearly but also quietly.

He takes in her words with interest. "Is mommy alright now?"

She smiles at his tenderness and care and kisses him softly against the forehead. "I'm alright now, as long as I have my babies I'm perfectly happy" she said rather enthusiastically.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm five" he groaned and she smiled aware of his words. Yes he is only five years old which is why she will be having a conversation with Peter when she gets home. "You're always be my baby" she tickled his chest and he giggled.

She didn't get much grocery items, only a couple of bags full including some treats for the kids during the week. Once she reached the window near the counter something catches her eye, several people standing outside with cameras amongst a couple of reporters. She lightly curses so that no one can hear her and the security guard standing next to the doors offers to help her with the shopping bags towards her car. He carries the two grocery bags whiles Alicia picks Zach up into her arms. "Are those people out there again mommy?" he asked curiously and she nodded her head apologetically. She doesn't want her kids faces printed on every newspaper in Chicago so she's taught Zach and Grace to try their best and hide their faces when in front of the cameras. "Can you hide your face for me buddy?" she asked him before walking outside and he nodded his head and concealed his face in the crook of his mother's neck whilst wrapping his body around her tightly.

Someone from inside the supermarket must have called the press or whoever and notified them on where she was because she gets bombarded with questions and a few flashing lights on her way towards the car. _So much for privacy, _she thinks to herself.

She tries her best to ignore them and clutches tightly to her son and he doesn't dear to move his head away until Alicia places him in the backseat and buckles his seat belt. "Thank you so much sir" she said grateful towards the security guard. "You're welcome ma' mm" he replied and waited for her to place the shopping in the car before walking away. She jumped straight into her car ignoring the reporter's words and slams the door in front of one's face before driving off.

When they get home for the first time there's a van of reporters outside her driveway and she shakes her head in frustration. "Wait here buddy" she told Zach as she got out of the car, the photographers kept their distance outside of the perimeter of the house but it doesn't stop them capturing photos every second. She grabs the grocery bags and takes Zach's hand until they reach inside the house.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Peter asked helping her with the shopping.

"What happened to respecting our privacy? Or have they given up already?" she mumbled as just the two of them stood in the kitchen alone.

"No, apparently it's alright for them to be outside the house, as long they're not following us or asking evasive violent questions"

"So is it normal to walk outside of the grocery store to be hounded by ten different reporters and photographers?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"They what? When?"

"Just before obviously…. They don't seem to care about your statement on Friday clearly stating to leave us alone" anger rose in her voice and Peter felt defeated.

"The press are the press Alicia, there's nothing we can do about it. And like you said, another story will come along and soon people will forget about it" He shrugged.

"What did you say to Zach?" she changed the subject taking Peter off guard and totally confused.

"What?"

She placed what she doing on the kitchen counter and paused for a very long time. He knew from her body language that this wasn't going to be good. She started off in whispers "Today when Zach and I were alone he asked me when you were moving out. I said that we didn't know yet and he said that he thinks you should move out soon." – His face soon fell and he felt slightly hurt. "I asked him what was going on and he said that you said that you hurt me. So I'm wondering what exactly did you say because for a five year old Peter, telling your son that you hurt his mother and not explaining anything further is probably not the best scenario don't ya think?" she tried to keep her cool amongst the whispers but it was still hard considering she wanted to slap her ex-husband back into realism.

He sighed deeply before also replying in a hushed tone. "Look I didn't do it on purpose. He asked me, quietly, what was going on and I tried to explain things as best as I could but he wasn't buying it. All I said was that I had done some stupid things and made mistakes that hurt you. From then on he accepted it and I moved off the topic and before you say anything I know he's been distant from me lately but I didn't think he would take it too seriously"

Alicia stared at him in disbelief "He's five years old, what did you think he would do?"

"Well I wasn't going to lie to him" Peter replied back in disbelief making Alicia shake her head in frustration. "Okay, I get why you did it but Peter, next time take it a bit slow?" –she said in more of a question. "He's young and I don't know what I would do if my father told me that he hurt my mother and wouldn't explain any further. The kids are going through enough already, I don't want them to get distant from you because I need you for this" she admitted slowly and he took in her words with sympathy and relief.

He nodded his head. "I know, I understand. Look I'm sorry, I know I should have approached it differently but I didn't know how to without easing his mind. How about I talk to him tomorrow? I'll pick the kids up after school and take them out to the park and take care of dinner. You can have some time to yourself if you want" he proposed and she nodded her head and offered a grateful hesitant smile. "Sounds good, I'll be in court tomorrow all day anyway so I'll try make it home in time for dinner." She explained and he lightly shook his head.

"Take some time for yourself Alicia, go to a spa or something. You look exhausted"

"Well it's nice to know I look exhausted" she replied sarcastically making Peter tense.

"I didn't mean…" – Alicia cut him off "I know" she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been a long couple of days."

He offered a sympathetic smile "I know and I'm sorry." She didn't quite know what he was sorry for; was he sorry that their marriage was over? Was he sorry for the hookers and other woman? Was he sorry for misinterpreting her words?. She ignored all questions in her head and decided to go with the ladder of just leaving things as they were.

Later on she took up Peter's offer of taking a couple of hours off tomorrow afternoon and dialled Wills number on her cell phone. They hadn't talked since the press conference where she called him and she was hoping that he wasn't busy tomorrow afternoon so they could maybe have a proper discussion about that kiss and just catch up.

"Alicia?" He still wasn't used to seeing her name on the phone as she called him and she figured that he probably would have to get used to it considering his voice was one of very few who could calm her.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No actually, I just got home and turned the TV on in which there you were, and then out of the blue my phone rung and it had your name on it. What a coincidence right?" he chuckled making her laugh along with him.

"Yeah. What's on TV now? 'Saint Alicia ruined her own marriage?'" she mocked making him giggle.

"No, it's just a video of some reporters and photographers chasing after you and Zach outside a grocery store"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, that was today. I hadn't even seen them coming" she explained and he smiled sympathetically.

"How are yous?" she smiled as his intention on the 'yous' wasn't a mistake in which he was relating to her and the children.

"Were alright" – she sighed "You know how it is. Anyway I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"I have a meeting at three till four and nothing else afterwards. Why's that?"

"I was hoping to catch some coffee or something with you? Peter's taking the kids out" she explained making him form a happy grin.

"Yeah sure, four thirty alright with you?" he proposed and she silently sighed in relief.

"Four thirty's perfect. Do you think we can go somewhere quiet? I'm on a bit of a tight leash with the press at the moment"

"Yeah of course. I know a good place, ill text you the address"

"Okay, thanks Will. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow"-he repeated. "Goodnight Alicia"

"Goodnight Will" she replied softly before hanging up.

He sighed against the sofa whilst removing his tie and looked towards the television. The story had moved off the florricks and was now focussing on sports and the Orioles baseball game. Even though the news about his favourite baseball team should catch his attention he couldn't keep his mind off Alicia. The sound of her beautiful voice and the way they were growing closer day by day made his heart beat with joy and so did hers.

* * *

**If you're wondering, I have an idea on where this story is heading and going to end BUT I just don't know how to get there yet lol. But it will happen. I actually want to finish my other story Running Away before writing this out because A; I don't have the talent to write two different stories at once because it tends to confuse my mind and B; I have to admit it and say that I like writing running away more than I ike writing this one. I am currently writing the next chapter for this one but I can't promise you a date for when it will be published. **_And of course, Please review... _


	13. Coffee and the car park

**I'm sorry for taking so long but I managed to get this chapter down, thanks for the continues reviews, reminding me that there are still readers reading this. This chapter does not contain much of Zach and Grace but I'm positive that the next one will (when I find the time to write that one lol) I will try and get the next one down and I promise I won't take too long!**

* * *

Everyone Alicia worked with seemed to be very supportive towards her choice to divorce. She was met in the office by a big bouquet of flowers all from the woman in the office who were all single moms and successful lawyers. She laughed at the small muffin cake set on her desk with a card next to it. _"You deserve a coffee, I'm taking you out on your lunch break –Rachel_._" _Alicia laughed to herself. Rachel was one of the lawyers who worked in the floor above, she was a few years older and she and Alicia became very close friends since Alicia started at the firm. Rachel was her go to girl for advice or just anything and she felt horrible for not telling her about the divorce but of course it had to be kept a secret.

"Hey you! Are you ready?" Rachel walked into Alicia's office unannounced. Alicia had just gotten back from court and completely lost track of time. She glanced up at the long blond haired tall and slim woman and then took a sneak at her watch. "Oh god sorry, I completely forgot" she stood up and gathered her files strewn against her desk into neat forms before grabbing her wallet and coat. "Thanks for the muffin by the way" she giggled and Rachel grinned as she leaned against the wall and looked out onto the view of Chicago through Alicia's wide window. "God, I always wanted this office when I was a 5thyear" she commented causing Alicia to roll her eyes grinning.

"Come on, let's go, I only have a half an hour" Alicia said adjusting her coat and Rachel followed her out. "You have some explaining to do." She whispered jokingly behind Alicia's ear as they walked through the busy law firm.

"What explaining?"

"Uh, well let's start with your husband" she giggled and Alicia smirked. "Uh, yes or course. That's all anybody wants to talk about these days."

/

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to read your mind?" Rachel finally said as they were sitting in the corner of the Starbucks café.

Alicia giggled lightly as she stirred her coffee around. "Do you know how to read minds?" she asked

"Do I look like I know how to read minds?" her face dropped in that all knowing 'are you shitting me?' way and making Alicia laugh.

"Okay, where do you wanna start?"

"Where do I wanna start? The better question is where do you wanna start?"

"Okayyyy" Alicia nodded "Where do you wanna start?" she mimicked Rachel's exact words and Rachel found herself getting frustrated making Alicia laugh even more.

"Come on, Alicia spill" Alicia sighed before looking down. "It's been going on for a couple of weeks" she whispered only audible to Rachel's ears.

"What's been going on for a couple weeks?"

"I've been planning it for a couple of weeks" –she explained. "As soon as I found about the affair I got a hold of a divorce attorney and…" Rachel interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa" she said quietly, dumbstruck. "He was having an affair?" she whispered wide eyed.

Alicia nodded, old news. "Yes, well it wasn't really an _affair _if you know what I mean but more like sleeping with other woman, _different _woman" she reiterated.

"That scumbag!" Rachel said rather loudly gaining some of the children's attention across the room.

"Sssshhhh!" Alicia said with a chuckle and Rachel eyed her suspiciously. "What's up with you?" she smirked.

"What's up with me? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You…" –she hesitated "You look different, you look happier?"

Alicia pondered on Rachel's question before just simply shrugging while looking down trying to hide the faint blush that was forming in her cheeks but she was a fool in thinking her friend wouldn't notice it.

"Is that a blush?" she giggled through her amused grin. Alicia just shrugged once again while hiding her face in her cup.

"Oh come on. You can't leave it at that, spill!" she insisted.

"Fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Well first of all why are you looking so happy? I mean you look so much more lighter and care free. And second of all, are you fucking someone?"

Alicia seemed momentarily stunned by the other woman's abruptness but then she remembered that it was Rachel she was talking to. Rachel the attorney who has no problem swearing at a few of her clients now and then.

"Why do you care?" Alicia asked begging to dismiss the conversation.

"Why do I care?" –Rachel stared at her in shock "Because I care about you Leesh" she said as if Alicia had just asked questioned something stupid and in reality she has. Alicia and Rachel have been close friends for over four years now and Alicia can recognise when Rachel is worried or just damn nosy.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Stupid question" Alicia replies before taking another sip and hoping, just hoping that Rachel will forget about her first question but to no avail she doesn't.

"Well? Are you going to answer my first question?"

She pauses for a few moments grasping on what to say. She knows Will is primarily the reason why she feels slightly happy but she's definitely not sleeping with him although there is some part of her maybe wanting to? She can't stand the fact that her thoughts are already going there.

"I'm not sleeping with anybody Rachel" she replies quickly but Rachel still seems to be staring at her quizzically.

"So what's up with the utter happy bliss that I notice in your body?" she smirks and then her eyes widen as she notes Alicia's blush once again.

"You're seeing someone aren't you?" Alicia shakes her head "Were not seeing each other" –she adds.

"But you want to?" Alicia just shrugs.

"Honestly, I don't know what I want. I'm happy where I am" she pauses as Rachel gazes at her for more of an explanation. "We kissed" Alicia finally whispers and shakes her head in amusement as she witnesses the wide smile spread across the other woman's features.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me more, you can't just leave it at that"

Alicia sighs gradually with a deep sigh. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Well, who is he first of all?" –That is certainly something Alicia is not going to answer.

"You don't know him" she shakes her head. She's sure Rachel knows him, hell she's probably had a few cases against him but just as distant as Alicia is she chooses to dismiss it.

"We went to college together" she adds which catches Rachel's attention. "Wait he's a lawyer?"

Alicia looks for an escape and glances down at her watch. "Oh look at that, it's time to go" she stands up but Rachel quickly stops her. "Does he work here? In Chicago?"

"No" Alicia replies hastily without a train of thought at feels like she's just dug herself into a deeper hole. "You don't know him Rachel, let's go" she pulls her by the arm and finds herself getting a headache as she suffers the questions of her work colleague on their way back to work.

Ultimately she found herself grateful to Peter's offer of giving her a break from the kids because she was looking forward to meeting Will. She was starving by the end of her day so as she received a text from Will she was glad that he choose a diner that was out of town because she couldn't wait to get away from all the prying eyes of everyone as they scanned her twenty four seven. It didn't take her long to find the diner, it was fifteen minutes' drive out of the city and as she met the car park she parked beside Will's black Mazda and leapt out of the car walking inside with a huge smile on her face as she waved to Will who was sitting in the corner.

"Hey" she slipped inside the booth opposite him.

"Hey" he smiled "You look happy"

She laughed mildly "Yeah, I've been surrounded by people all day, you have no idea how much I've been gagging to get away" she commented making him chuckle as he eyed her up down.

"How was your day?" She asked as she took off her coat and they both started to go through the menu.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good" she chuckled and he stared at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"We sound so formal, how's your day? Good how about you?" –she mocks "It's not like we haven't seen each other in five years or something"

"Well then, let's try the opposite, how's Peter?" he grinned and she bursts into laughter.

"That was a good one" she notes bringing a wide smile out of him "You don't actually wanna know how Peter is do you?" she says as she notes his pause.

He shrugs "What? Are you kidding? Of course I do, Peter and I go way back; best buddies in fact. How could you not know that Alicia?" he tries to sound offended but the smile on his face suggest otherwise.

She rolls her eyes grinning "Well in that case, are you sure that it's appropriate that Peter's 'best bud's' law firm is representing his wife in order to divorce him, a bit too extreme don't ya think?"

"Okay okay I get it. Enough about Peter" –he smirks "How are you and the kids?"

She sighs "They're… alright. It hasn't been the best week for them but I'm so grateful they're handling it well; for a three year old and a five year old, you'd think being hounded by the press every day is hard enough but they don't seem to care."

He smiles tenderly at her words "I think as long as they have you they won't have to worry about anything. The other day when I was at your house it was amazing to see how much those kids love you Alicia, you should be proud of yourself" he states honestly and she smiles before looking down at his hand that is covering hers for support. She hadn't even realised that his hand was covering hers until she felt the warmth within the palm of his hand but soon enough he pulled away as the waiter came towards them.

They talked and laughed so much it made their stomachs hurt or maybe it was just the bear?, there were quiet moments where they would just smile and stay still among the comfortable silence as they ate their food but most of the time they talked and talked for what seemed like hours. It made her love their friendship even more; because they could tell each other anything and not feel ashamed or embarrassed about it. She would occasionally glance around and note that no one had recognised her, she caught the bartender wink towards her way and she rolled her eyes much to Will's amusement.

"You have an admirer" Will noted and Alicia shook her head whilst taking another sip of bear.

"More like a kid who's ten years younger than me" –he giggled.

"Is it even possible to get drunk off bear?" she asked genuinely curious and a little tipsy.

"Well… I guess so, it depends on how much you drink though"

"Well, between eight bottles we've drunken four so I think we've made it to fifty fifty" she joked and he laughed before glancing down at her hand and it would be hard to dismiss the fact that there's no longer a glimmer of a diamond ring but replaced with a round mark.

"You removed it" he said gently and she followed his eyebrows.

"Yeah" she simply says and can't ignore the fact that his hand is a few inches rested in front of hers. She gently moves hers the few inches and tips her fingernails with his only for him to bring his hand up and entwine his fingers with hers. They keep their eyes cast downwards and she can't find the strength to look at him. The warmth of his palm is keeping her breathing at a steady pace even though she feels like she wants to explode, the waiter interrupts but they still keep their hands entwined on the table. "Can I can get you anything else?"

"No, thank you" Will replies for the both of them and Alicia shakes her head as a response. The young woman nods before walking away and it's then that Alicia takes in a deep breath and locks eyes with Will's in which he offers a hesitant smile. "I think they're closing soon" he notes as he stares around the room and it's the first time she's noticed that they're the only ones there.

"Shit, what's the time?" she curses lightly and he glances down at his watch before pulling his hand away from hers. _I didn't mean pull away._

"It's nearly nine, we should go" he gestures and she nods her head before grabbing her belongings and making their way out. They hadn't noticed but it was raining heavily outside and their cars were parked at the back of the building. They both ran as quickly as possible but it was no use because they were already somewhat wet as they reached their cars. She felt her heart drop as she lost contact with Will as he pushed his key into his car and they had their backs facing each other. She felt her heart beat faster and faster and was afraid that he could hear the sound of her heart thump louder even through the sound of rain. She paused and hesitantly turned around "Will…." He didn't know what was happening but one moment he was pondering on what exactly to do and then the he heard her call his name and hastily turned around, marching forward and kissing her passionately. She didn't know who started it but one moment she was staring at him quizzically as he walked towards her and then her lips were glued to his. He cupped her neck and she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Their tongues collided with one another and even though they were standing in pitch black dark with rain pouring among them they both didn't seem to care. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and he gently pushed her against the car and it was then as she felt his erection against her stomach she needed him. She would have led him inside the car but that's not what she wanted. The last thing she wanted was to have sex with Will in the back of her car in the middle of nowhere, no, this was not some romantic pickup truck country movie.

She slowly pulled away for air and by then they were completely soaked. He leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes taking in the aftertaste of passionate kissing. "How far is your apartment?" her question took him off guard and he stared at her quizzically. The intense look she had on her face and the way she was holding him was one he could not dismiss. "A few blocks" he replied and she bit her lip which made him try and fight the desire to kiss her again. "Take me there"

And that was it. The first step she made in finally letting her marriage go, finally accepting the fact that she had some virtual feelings for Will and as she followed his car back to his apartment she couldn't help but feel nervous. She texted Peter and informed him that she was going to be at least another couple of hours and that her and Rachel were still at her place having a hard time with a case. She texted Rachel and told her that she needed an excuse and that if Peter rung she was to back her up much to Rachel's amusement. She reached the Garage of his apartment building and then the elevator to his apartment when they both lunged into each other's mouths and as they reached his floor he took her hand and led her to his apartment door. He felt his heart beat faster and faster with adrenaline, he hadn't known how they ended up in this position and he had no idea what was to happen after but he needed her just as much as she needed him. As soon as they reached inside she locked eyes with his and gently pushed him against the wall, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. She paused and rested her hand on his chest, the both of them gazing into each other. "You alright?" he asked gently and she nodded her head with a hesitant smile before her eyes falling on his mouth. He kissed her softly and that's when everything zoned out. She didn't know what they were doing but she felt Will lift her up and she hoisted her legs around his waist while kissing him passionately. He used his other hand to use the wall to manoeuvre himself down the hallway towards the bedroom and as they fell on the bed they both giggled. She found it odd that Will is taking his time with her but nevertheless she responds by strangling his hips and pulling the top half of her clothes off with a little help from him. She assists him in shrugging his tie and blouse off before unbuckling his belt and pants.

It isn't until an hour later that they lay on the bed naked and breathless as they stare towards the ceiling. "I have no idea what just happen but that was…. Amazing" she said as she propped herself on her side and stared at him amusingly. He was still trying to regain his breathing with his eyes shut and he laughed at her words before turning his head and facing her hesitant but wary smile.

"What happens now?"


	14. Destruction

**A/N: Apparently my muse is back ;P**

* * *

Pissed. That was the only word to describe how she felt. Pissed at herself for sleeping with him and being so foolish, pissed at Will and the argument they had the night before. It wasn't that she regretted it or that she didn't have feelings for him, she just didn't know what to do especially after the bit where he asked what was going to happen from now on. She panicked, she hadn't even took in the consequences of the aftermath of their little liaison.

_"__Alicia come on, talk to me" he said as she was getting dressed and he followed her out to the kitchen. "I can't Will, I'm sorry, this was a huge mistake, we never should have done this" she winced as she witnessed his face falter and then fill with anger._

_"__A mistake?" he gaped in shock and all she could do was shrug. She knew she was being childish at the moment but really, what they had done was childish. _

_"__You can't be serious Alicia!" he shot back and she stared quizzically. He seemed more disappointed and mad than she had assumed he would be. Everything he felt a half an hour ago was just thrown out the window, she had grasped their passionate love making as a mistake and to Will, that was just unfair. He knew she had problems, he knew she had kids and knew the consequences if he were to take part in their lives but he was willing to take a chance. After all, he was already in love with her kids (more than he thought) and as they kissed in the car park amongst the rain he also realised that he was utterly in love with her, head over heels to be exact. Except now, the idea of her abandoning him again, the idea of them losing touch once again, was simply unbearable. _

_"__Will, you know what this it. You know I have kids and I'm currently going through a divorce in which your law firm is representing. I've just got a lot of stuff going on at the moment. We have to let this go, let's just forget this ever happened okay?"_

_He shook his head frustrated and that was all she needed to know in terms of the fact that her words hurt him. She didn't mean to hurt him, he was her best friend, he was one of the most important people in her life and she needed him…. As a friend, as a shoulder to cry on, as a confidant to talk to._

_Before she could speak up again he interrupted and his words took her totally off guard and surprised. "I know you've been through hell Alicia, I know that… asshole has hurt you in more ways than one but I think you know how I feel about you. That kiss, the other week, it wasn't nothing to me. And what we just did an hour ago, it meant something, maybe not to you but it did to me. You are one of the most important people in my life, all the memories from Georgetown, everything we shared, it meant something and for you to say that what WE just did, was a mistake. I don't know you at all"_

_He watched her blink dumfounded as he finished his sentence and he could tell that she was stuck in a parallel universe trying to grasp her next words. She kept quiet and he sighed before sitting against the arm of the chair and rubbing his forehead in frustration. _

_She stared at him totally dumfounded and shocked and the impact of his words hit her. She wasn't the same as six years ago, she changed a considerable amount and evidently he did as well, judging from the bachelor pad that he now lives in but that didn't give him the right to say that he didn't know her. He knew her more than __anyone__, he just didn't know that. _

_"__Will, you don't understand, I mean, we have to admit, it was a foolish decision to just jump into bed together. You're my best friend and you know me more than anyone else. I know you know that, I just got a lot of stuff going on at the moment. We can't continue this, it was a mistake"_

_"__So the kiss in the car park was a mistake? When you held my hand in the diner that was a mistake? When you told me to bring you to my apartment, that was a mistake? Jesus Alicia, why do you do this?"_

_"__Do what?"_

_"__Pull people in only to push them away when they get too close. You used to do it all the time in college, ever since you told me about your parents' divorce. I was the only person you ever opened up to and I'm not letting this go. You have problems, I understand that, just let me in, for once in five years Alicia, let someone in" he walked closer and grasped her shoulders gaining eye contact. She felt tears spring in her eyes as she took in his words and realised they were true. She hated the fact that he knew her so well._

_It felt like the longest minutes of his life, he considered speaking again, through the silence of their proximity but instead kept his hands firmly on her shoulders and gazed down at her as she glanced down. It was when she gazed back up and he took in the sadness in her eyes. "I have to go" –was all she said and he felt his heart sink in as a result of her words. He sighed frustrated before stepping back and rubbing his eyes, suddenly tired and exhausted from all of this chaos._

_She was thankful that he stepped back and did as she wanted. That's what she loved about him, no matter what, even if he didn't agree with it or he was mad he always respected her words and did as told. She took a few seconds to stare at him as he rubbed his forehead in frustration and slowly made her way towards the door; her heels clicking against the floor and breaking away as she shut the door leaving him alone to deal with his emotions._

"Momma?"

She was interrupted from her deep thoughts by Grace who was standing below her as she sat on the bar near the counter. Grace's little figure and head just reached above the counter and she smiled down at her little girl. "Yes baby?"

"I was talking to you" she said suspiciously and Alicia furrowed her eyebrows confused followed by guilt filling in her features.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. What were you saying?

"Is daddy gunna be home for dinna too?" she asked and Alicia shook her head sadly before lifting her into her lap.

"No, remember? We talked about this, this morning. Daddy has to attend an important meeting with Uncle Daniel tonight and then he'll be moving into his new apartment tomorrow morning." She repeated and watched the little girl's eyes light up.

"The house by the toy shop?" she asked making Alicia giggle.

"Yes, that's the one." Peter had gotten an apartment right in the middle of the city and although her kids seemed excited about the new place she knew that in the coming weeks they would soon realise and notice that they're whole world has been turned upside down, after all, shipping her children from one house to the other was not what Alicia wanted when her babies were born but as usual life comes at its own limitations and complications.

"Have you done your homework?" Alicia asked and she gently shook her head.

"No, it's just reading momma"

"Does mommy gotta read the story to you?" she asked and the three year old nodded. She carried her towards the living room and snuggled into the couch with Grace snuggled into her side. Her kids were intelligent. Zach had recently learnt how to read fully and Grace was slowly learning how to pronounce small words. Alicia would usually sit with her a few times a week and go over small words while she listened to Grace try and speak them out. It wasn't the best job considering she'd rather be doing anything else but she admired the fact that Grace had a passion for learning. She was sure she got it from herself in which Alicia inherited it from her father. They sat there for 30 minutes in which she listened to Grace speak incoherently while running a hand through her curls and kissing her forehead more than often, Grace didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you did that all by yourself!" she kissed her chubby cheeks making Grace giggle.

"Gracie did good?"

"Gracie did fantastic!" she tickled her stomach and grinned as her three year old giggled uncontrollably.

"I'm starting to think you deserve all the rainbow cakes in the world!" she paused as she realised what she just said but Grace's brain hadn't seemed to click into the fact that her mother knew what she wanted for her birthday (which was in four days) and instead her eyes widened in excitement.

"Really mommy?" she jumped up and down on Alicia's lap making her burst into laughter. Her children always seemed to make her happy even in moments like this where she and her husband were currently going through a divorce and she had just lost her best friend the night before.

She lifted Grace up into the air making her biceps show through Grace's heavy weight. They giggled in bliss while Alicia lifted her little girl up and down stealing small kisses. It was the most content she had been all day and she was glad that she had the rest of the afternoon to spend time with her children. But that didn't change the fact that in every spear moment her thoughts drifted off into Will and the time they experienced last night. It wasn't just because it was the first time she had sex in a very long time but because it was different from her experiences with Peter and it was also her and Will's first _ever _time. She loved Peter but they were never as passionate, sometimes but not always and even if she shared some of the best years with that man, ultimately, it was never going to work; not when they held very different personalities.

It was also never going to work with Will, not when she didn't know where they stood. It was always like that, even back at college. He had a different girlfriend every week and partied every weekend wherein with her it was the opposite. She had the same boyfriend for a year, Matt? Matthew? Was his name? She didn't love him but she liked him, he was fun but he was also focused, focused in getting high grades and to be honest, he was a little boring. That's when Will came into the picture, whenever she got too bored of Matt she usually went to Will and they hung out and talked about everything and anything. And then Helena came into the picture and she felt Will getting more distant and that's when Peter came into the full picture. Peter who was fun, carefree, sociable and kind. Peter who treated her like a queen, like she was the only woman on earth and evidently in these past years there are still snippets of where he treats her like she's the best thing but then they fall back into that place of simple boredom and missed communication.

She often pondered on the fact that every guy she's known, has disappointed her, in some ways even Will.

* * *

His day wasn't going so great either and of course it had something to do with her. It always did. He loved her –he knew that now, he always knew that- and as much as he was pissed off at her for calling their _thing_ a mistake he didn't want to lose her. No, that was not an option. He didn't want to lose her in any way, shape or form, even if that meant they could only stay friends.

Throughout the whole day his thoughts had drifted off to their past and history together, it wasn't difficult to forget, he'd always remember the sweet memories of her wearing his hoodie sitting on his living room floor with law books and paper work surrounding her.

_They had been studying for what seemed like decades of running over the same page of probation law, searching through dictionaries, and going over the same thing until Will interrupted her reading and told her that they needed a break._

_"__Come on Leesh, let's just go for a walk, get some fresh air. We both need it" he stood up and gestured his hand out to her in which she stared at him as if to say, 'are you serious?'_

_"__Will! In case you haven't noticed its winter and its zero degrees outside" she threw her hands out dramatically towards the window and he couldn't help but laugh._

_"__Don't be so dramatic Alicia, its only 15 degrees Celsius" he watched her scoff in laughter_

_"__And that makes it better?"_

_"__Come on Leesh, I'm sick of being cramped up in here" he complained and chuckled as she groaned before gesturing her hand out to his in which he pulls her up and as she meets his chest, eyes locked into his, there was a moment where he wanted to kiss her, he had a lot of moments similar to this, until she pulled away to grasp her coat and scarf. _

_They dressed up in warm thermals and their coats before making their way outside walking around the campus. He felt her slide her arm in with his –like she always did when they walked- and rested her head on his shoulder. It was their last year at law school and they both felt a little scared to what the future could possibly hold. They had known each other for six years, excluding the first two years in which they hardly talked, that's until Will got his act together and finally introduced himself to the girl who he had been watching from a far for months._

_As they walked among the college area, anyone and everyone knew them and knew that if you were friends with Alicia Cavanaugh, Will Gardner was a package deal and vice versa. Which didn't surprise Will as they took no notice in the fact that her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was locked with his. He tried to escape the fact that they looked like an actual couple but he couldn't miss it, after all, she was dating that Peter guy and he was hooking up with Bella? Izabella? It didn't matter. His heart was pounding as they walked in sync and their body heat touched. _

_"__Aren't you scared?" her words brought him back to the present and he stared down at her confused._

_"__About next year and what will happen, we're actually going into the big world Will, no more part time jobs and studying. Just us and the law among highly competitive first year associates" she said and he couldn't help but laugh._

_"__What are you laughing at?"_

_"__You Leesh" he gazed down at her "I'm laughing at you"_

_"__I'm serious Will. Honestly, you just seem so fine with yourself, so content, as if you don't have a care in the world"_

_He knew what she said was partly true but honestly, through his façade of a strong independent man, he was a nervous turmoil. He had no idea what to expect for the future which was horrifying but also exciting. To see what fate could possibly bring him this time, maybe even a real chance for him and Alicia…._

_"__I am scared" he finally replied, honestly. "I'm a nervous wreck Alicia, but it isn't it exciting to know that in the next six month you're going to be walking out of Georgetown University with a law degree? I mean, how many people in our generation get to do that?"_

_He could see that she was pondering on his question as if it were an actual question and for a minute he thought she was going to give some approximate scientific answer to the number of people in their generation but instead she just shrugged and continued to walk. "What's gonna happen to us?" she asked amongst the comfortable silence and as he took in her words he felt like his heart had leap nearly out of his mouth. She was thinking about them, actually thinking about their friendship and what could possibly happen in the near future with their destiny. Would fate lead them in various different circumstances? Would they drift apart and then in the next ten years see each other in some fancy restaurant with each other's spouses or maybe even children and end up talking again, before, saying goodbye and leaving it like that. He didn't want that to happen -no way- that was his worst nightmare and if anything he wanted her in his life more than anyone, he'd do anything to keep that promise. Unfortunately he didn't._

_He didn't have an accurate answer and like her former gesture he just shrugged and kissed her forehead (which wasn't customary but she didn't seem to mind). "I don't know, but we're always going to be friends, no matter what. We're going to talk every day, even over the phone, we're going to tell each other everything. And then in the future we're going to start our own law firm, like we vowed all those years ago, we're going to be the best lawyers in Chicago"._

He shook his head in defeat as he returned back to reality and took another sip of his scotch leaning forward from his office couch and rubbing his head in exhaustion. He took in the time, 8 a clock. He really should get home, he was starting to feel really pathetic at the amount of hours he spent working. _She _was probably at home with Zach and Grace, cuddling them into bed while he sat in his corner office with files of paper work strewn all over his coffee table.

He was interrupted from Kalinda's boots echoing towards his way and glanced up to see her staring at him suspiciously. "Bad day?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Well….. Sorry to drop the ball but it's about to get worse" –is all she said before pointing towards the Television set in Diane's office.

* * *

She felt like she was in warrior princess mode, she had cooked dinner, talked with her toddlers, bathed them, dressed them and managed to clean the house all in the course of three hours. She sighed exhaustedly against the couch while monitoring Zach and Grace in the far corner who were playing with a few toys. She flicked the channel over from Disney channel to CNN hoping to get an update on the latest broadcasting news except her heart stopped as the first image she saw was Peter's face with the title 'breaking news' flashing across the screen. It took a while to gather her barring's but as she read the title 'Amber Madison' and 'prostitute' she knew their little secret was no longer a secret and she recognised this as a consequence of making what seemed like a right choice and having to live with the aftermath of it. It was all over.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
